The New Agents
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: The teens haven't changed. In Miami trying to solve bombings a red haired girl shows up. The teens are hidding something and tells them the less they know the safer they are. Who is this red haired girl and the teens are talking to themselves but why? R
1. Briefing

**Author's note: This is a Sequel to The Teenage Spies so if you haven't read that please find it and read it first.**

"Okay this is just so beautiful, too beautiful right now. Oh, I can't help it I'm not going to be able to stop crying until after the ceremony is over." Mandy said quietly as she could with tears streaming down her face meaning that she really couldn't help but cry for me and she had been crying for quite some time now. Thank goodness we had chosen to wear water proof makeup in case we had tears because I was so happy as were most of our friends that my dreams were actually finally coming true after all these years of never believing they never actually would. I was positively sure I'd cry too at the ceremony and I was all ready because I was getting married to Trent. They could tell my tears were running down my face even with my veil on covering my face. That we had agreed to cover all avenues in case of unpredictable things happened and got water proof make up just in case we had tears streaming like rivers down our cheeks. Mandy was crying all ready and had been ever sense I had walked down the aisle in my Cinderella wedding dress as most of my friends called it small and tight at the top but big and puffy at the bottom. Mandy and Jessie had been chosen as my bridesmaids along with Jessica and Ashley. Neither of them where my maid-of-honor. I didn't have one of those because I loved all my sisters the same so why choose one specifically to be the most important other than me at my wedding. It was hard enough to choose bridesmaids even though some of them had told me no way would they wear something that was silver, red, blue, or violet. Because most of them looked good in darker colors they were not going to were any of the colors I chose for a bridesmaid dresses. It was hard enough to convince Jessie to wear the blue dress and Ashley to wear the violet dress. I had finally got them to do it and they hadn't complained about the color yet and I hoped they wouldn't start because I wasn't going to change it now.

It was about two year's sense we had graduated from high school and Trent and I had dated a lot during that time. It was time to choose if we wanted to continue the relationship in the same way or take it to the next level. We took it beyond the next level.

Jessie groaned and moved her sore feet irritated at her silver stilettos that I had chosen immediately when I saw them for the bridesmaid's shoes. "Did I really have to be here and stand the whole entire time in these kinds of shoes with these kind of heels?" Her feet were aching and felt like they were on fire because of the silver stilettos that matched the dress had really tall heels which I had taken particular pride in selecting.

"Yes you did have to be here and standing because you're a bridesmaid too like me Jessie." Mandy said not as quietly as she had before though she was still crying. "Will you quit complaining about all of this or ruining Danni's special day? It's getting annoying to me and everyone else here that you are not having a good time on Danni's wedding day. I know you don't like the shoes at all because of the heels but they are very cute if you think about it and they match the dresses we are all wearing. Beside you didn't break them in before today so it's your own fault they're hurting your feet. I walked around in mine a lot before the wedding so mine were broken in and aren't hurting me. If you keep complaining you'll ruin Danni's wedding, so stop it before you hurt her feelings. You know how sensitive she is."

"Still, why did Danni have to have us wear these torturing heels anyway? I mean is she trying to kill us all off with them. Seriously I'm so going to get rid of these as quickly as possible when this is all over. Why couldn't Danni find some flats or something more comfortable for us to wear other then these huge ridiculous heels that matched this dress? I bet there are some silver flats or something with a smaller heel out there but she didn't really look for them at all." Jessie retorted wishing she could throw the shoes off. She swore she was going to throw them in the trash the first chance she got not caring what anyone said.

"Girls please be quiet your distracting a lot of people because even though your whispering your being too loud." JJ whispered from the front row in front of them to have them be quiet so they wouldn't be distracting to everyone. A lot of people were looking at them all ready because they were being a little too loud even though they were still whispering and some of the other HSR's were giggling because being quiet wasn't easy for us. In High School our teachers tried everything to shut us up even put us in ISP but finally gave up because most of us would be in ISP and be louder there and we made ISP more fun than ever. It turned into a huge party instead of a punishment so they gave up on doing that.

They fell silent except for a few groans and grumbles from Jessie about the pain in her feet from the shoes and finally she heard the six words she was dying to hear the whole time she was standing there in pain. "You may now kiss the bride."

Trent lifted my veil and kissed me gently on the lips though they were salty from my tears he didn't mind. I returned the sweet kiss pleasantly and we kissed for a long minute. I was happy and I still had many tears streaming down my face from my joy though my mom was crying the hardest of all because her baby girl was married, her last child to take this giant step. I was now a married woman with a dangerous secret that no one else but those involved in it could know.

Hotch whispered to Gideon, who whispered to Morgan, who whispered to Reid, they had a new case to go to and this was no time to neglect our jobs even though weddings were usually supposed to a time to celebrate. They grabbed most of the HSR's before they left the church. Those they accidently missed they called and told them to go to headquarters and meet them for a briefing.

Hotch began to pace impatiently as Trent and I dressed quickly as soon as we could when we heard that news we had a case we had to take on after the wedding. Jessie had taken off her shoes and thrown them in the nearest trash can but Alex had dug them out of the trash because he knew she would need them at the reception that night which was what she was dreading now because she's have to wear the torturous shoes again. We had about three hours before the reception was to start and Jessie was dreading every minute to the time she would have to once again endure the torture of the dreaded shoes that she had to wear once more tonight then she was going to burn them. She hated the shoes with a passion beyond human because they hurt her feet. I had chosen them because they were very cute and matched the dress she had grumbled ever sense she had put them on that morning. She had all ready complained to me aloud but I told her they were the only ones that I could find that were the right shade silver excpe tofr some thatvhad even taller heels.

As we walked out in our normal clothes, Hotch said. "We have to go and have a briefing right now so we can be ready for the new case when this is over."

"Where's my car?" Trent said as he looked around the parking lot for his navy blue Chevy Malabo which was suddenly missing from where he had parked it in the corner of the lot hoping to keep it safe and hidden. "And who took my keys? I swear they were in my pants pocket but now they are missing." Stupid wedding traditions, we looked at each other knew what had happened to his car. They must be decorating it by now and I hoped not damaging it at the same time.

"You can ride in mine." Jessie said suspiciously with a wide smile on her face because she had seen it driven away by one of the two who had made the plan to take the keys in the first place so they could get it done before the reception started so people could see it in the parking lot ahead of time.

"Jessie, who took _our _car?" I said emphasizing a little correction while looking at her. Trent noticed but didn't say anything about it. We both would have to starting thinking in terms of we and ours. There were going to be those few times we'd slip up but everyone does so we'd be okay.

"Your new mother-in-law took it Danni, so don't blame me!" Jessie said to me grinning. "She couldn't wait to get started on it you know. I wonder if you really realize this is one of the most fun parts about the two of you getting married. I added in a few ideas of my own as did most of us. We were going to do the car decorations but she got to it first so we just added in a few ideas to her own which she gladly accepted and said they were great and promised to use some of them. She wanted all the idea's she could get so it will be noticed and I'll tell you it will be fun to see the finished product. Everyone will expect to see your car decorated at the reception so they have to get it done quickly."

We got in her car and I had to ask Trent a troubling question. "What are they doing to our car? My brother's car was damaged when he was married. His friends decorated his with food and I don't want that to happen to our car. What was she planning?"

"I told my mom not to do anything too extravagant. Knowing her it will be a lot more overboard then I like with cans tied to the back and underneath and such but no permanent damage like wiped cream and stuff. She knows what will damage it and what won't so she won't do the kind of stuff that will damage it." He smiled, "Don't worry about it, my mom loves to have fun and this is her favorite part of her children's weddings. I wonder how she got my keys though. Well maybe my dad got them for her while I was waiting for you at the end of the aisle. He almost missed the bridesmaid's entrance. Luckily he got there barely in time. Your mom and my mom were both talking about our car and things like that before the wedding so maybe they are both decorating it with plenty of ideas especially if the HSR's added in their ideas. If they got all the ideas they could then it will be huge."

As we pulled up to the FBI headquarters after a fifteen minute car ride, the rest of the FHSR's that had left earlier and were waiting for us there. We were once the HSR's but sense we no longer went to High School we changed to the Former High School Rejects, instead of the High School Rejects. We still were called HSR's though because we hadn't got used to the F being added on.

We hurried into the briefing room some of us were still in dresses and suits. JJ turned on the screen, "We were called right before the wedding with a new case. This scientist, Dr. John Gardener, was killed today in a bombing at his lab. His assistant Dr. Eric Ford was in the building but only injured in the explosion. He has no memory of what happened except they had a visitor before the bombing but doesn't remember their name or what they looked like or anything. This is the third of three bombing involving doctors each it is said that they had a visitor that no one can describe or remember them at all."

"No one knows who this visitor was or if they were killed in the explosion?" Emily asked.

"Afraid not there was only one body and it was the doctors. Like I said no one can remember who the visitor was at the time and no one recalls them leaving either but they would have died in the explosion if they would have been in the building." JJ said.

Mandy looked at her watch. "Two hours and forty-five minutes left."

"We might not be going to the reception." I said pointing at her. "This is a case and much more important than a wedding reception. Our first real case too if you remember correctly we are now obviously official agents and I carry my badge where ever I go now proud to have it."

"You can't miss your own reception," Jessie said but then remembered her torture chamber of the dreaded shoes. "On second thought let's miss it you know. I don't think it would matter that much." She would do anything to not wear the shoes ever again.

"We can't just miss it." Jessica said. "This is a once in a lifetime experience for Danni and Trent and you just don't want to wear those shoes again. Every one of us heard you complaining about how much they hurt your feet."

"Watch me and Trent miss it!" I said to her. "I don't care if I only get married only once in a lifetime we have a case to solve here."

"Actually you can get married more than once. If you get divorced or one of you dies." Kyle said not thinking as usual. "Then you can get married twice if you get divorced or one of you dies and the other then remarried."

"Shut up Kyle." Trent said. "We aren't going to get divorced any time soon. Actually not at all, we'd do marriage counseling first if it comes to that and I don't think we are going to die any tim soon either I hope."

"The good old HSR's are still here with Kyle." Reid said quietly as our arguments which we had a few of commenced.

Hotch cleared his throat to tell us all to be quiet and listen to him which we all did. "We will discuss this on the plane after the reception. Besides it wouldn't be very proper for a bride and groom to miss their own reception so you have to go to it."

Jessie groaned. "I hate those shoes. I hate those shoes." She was hoping that someone else would be on her side


	2. Fire Alarm

"We've been here for over three hours

**Author's** **Note: The song belongs to Bowling For Soup. I love it because it's so true when you think about it.**

"We've been here for over five hours right now and still have a long line of people to see. At least we are finally getting a quick break." Jessie groaned finally she had taken off her torturing shoes and threw them to the floor in relief. "I'm never wearing heels like these especially if they are ones that Danni buys ever again even if they are the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her shoes heels are a lot smaller than ours are I bet. I mean look at this heel it's like five inches tall and I bet hers aren't. No wonder they hurt my feet with this kind of heel especially if it this tall. Danni was crazy to think of making us wear these even if they are really cute and match our dresses. Now I can finally burn them without anyone complaining about it."

"Forget the shoes for a minute Jessie and that is not at all five inch tall and Danni's are the same exact thing but to your first comment: I know what you're thinking, Jessie. We could be halfway to Miami by now to solve a mystery of some murders if we weren't stuck in here at this stupid reception forever tonight." Mandy looked at Jessie and said. "I'm really anxious to go solve this mystery too and save other people's lives before this person kills them too. They may go from one victim to two in hours. Besides, this will be our first real case acting as real agents which I'm really excited about. We all are very excited and anxious to get started on the mystery as well so we can show the team what we are made of. As if you haven't noticed Trent and Danni are trying to move the people through the line as fast as possible without being too rude and that's not very easy if you think about it when everyone is wishing you a happy life as a married couple."

Jessie wasn't looking at Mandy though. She was concentrating on something on the wall behind her with an expression of curiosity and wonder. As if she was thinking of something and was deciding whether to do it or not and that usually meant she wasn't supposed to but it might help us in the situation.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said at all to you Jessie?" Mandy asked.

Jessie hummed as an answer to Mandy's question which always meant no when she did that to answer someone.

"Have you gone crazy? You never ignore us. What are you looking at Jessie?" Mandy turned around and saw a fire alarm on the wall behind her and knew what Jessie was thinking about with her even saying it. "Oh I get it."

"Right I was remembering something. Mandy, do you remember when we almost got caught sluffing our junior year because we didn't leave the school while we were sluffing? Danni pulled the fire alarm so the cop wouldn't catch up with us and put us in ISP though we wouldn't be there for long because we wouldn't be quiet and turn it into a party rather than a punishment. Not to mention he didn't get close enough to see her do that so he didn't know that it was us either. He probably guessed it was us but we still got away because he had no proof just a suspicion. We were far enough away that he didn't see or know who we were either so we got away with sluffing."

"You're talking about the time he saw us in the hall without hall passes and Danni pulled the alarm as we passed it. The hall filled with students, we disappeared into the crowd, and got away with it and boy were we glad we did. We were extremely lucky that time too. No wonder we left the school the other times after that time we nearly got caught."

They both remembered that time as if it was only yesterday that we were being HSR's still in the high school

* * *

_The cop was chasing us down the halls no matter how many times we tried to lose him he seemed to know where we were going and tried to cut us off. We were running as fast as possible done the halls zigzagging but he seemed to always know where we were going no matter what we did to get away from him. We didn't want to go to ISP. In School Prison wasn't the funniest place in the world though we would probably make it more fun than it really was supposed to be. The real reason we didn't want to get caught was because of what would happen if we were caught other than going to ISP. That meant our parents would be called and we would be in deep dark when we got home. I would probably be grounded for a month or put in Juvie for a little while though I wouldn't be there for very long with my friends._

_"Anyone got any brilliant ideas this time to get away from the cop?" I asked as we ran past several classrooms full of students. "I'm clean out of them for this situation at the moment because it's like he has us on radar."_

_"None right here." Mandy said between gasps. "But we can't stop running or he'll catch up with us and we'll be in trouble with our parents or put in Juvie."_

_"I got a really good one this time." Kyle said laughing. "Use the girls' bathroom up ahead. We can hide in there and he'll never know where we disappeared to."_

_"That is one of the stupidest suggestions you have ever come up with Kyle and it most likely won't work." Jessie added. "Besides you're not a girl but a boy Mr. Brilliant-With-No-Brain. No ideas here Danni but we've got to do something before he catches us or figures out who we are."_

_We turned the corner then I saw the fire alarm ahead. I grabbed it and pulled. The alarm started to ring and people started to move to go outside_

_"Stop running and join the crowd so it looks like we were in class with everyone else." I whispered to my three friends as students piled into the halls hindering the cop from catching up with us._

_We agreed that the fire alarm was a last resort from then on. We had never used it sense. When we sluffed we left the school to avoid another encounter with the cop. Not to mention everyone agreed that sluffing was healthy every once in a while._

* * *

Jessie grabbed the handle of the alarm. "This qualifies as a last resort. Don't you agree Mandy? Otherwise we'll be here a lot longer then we want to or have to be and we need to get to Miami right now so we can solve the mystery and stop the killing before it gets any worse."

Mandy smiled and nodded as she prepared for the loud noise to ring throughout the building.

Jessie pulled and the alarm rang throughout the building startling everyone else inside. Jessie grinned as she and Mandy ran down the hall on their way out the doors in the crowds exiting with the alarm into the cool summer night air.

"Miami here we come!" Mandy said as they hurried over to where we all stood away from the others still leaving the building safely.

As soon as they joined us outside Mandy explained. "Let's go right now while everyone else is distracted by the fire alarm. Jessie and I pulled the fire alarm so we could escape this town. Come on we got a mystery to solve as our first time acting as real official agents."

We all agreed and got in the cars that were waiting for us and drove away without anyone noticing our disappearance until they figured out there was no fire at all and the bride and groom had disappeared leaving their car in the parking lot still extravagantly decorated. We called our parents on our cells and apologized for abandoning the reception but told them what was going on and they understood saving lives by solving this case was much more important than a reception to us. They couldn't have agreed more with our decision of leaving when we could.

They took over at the reception and told everyone our jobs had gotten in our way of enjoying ourselves and we had to leave rather quickly to catch a flight which was most of the truth. The rest could wait until we got back from our first ever real case acting as real agents. Then we could explain better than our parents because they didn't know if they should tell them we were now FBI agents or not.

"Jessie, I've got to keep saying this to you and Mandy that that was a very good idea. You're so brilliant to think of pulling the fire alarm and helping us escape our reception. You know I just wanted to do something really small with just family and the HSR's but my mom wanted to do something big for me sense I'm her youngest and last child to get married." I said from the back of the car were I changed into normal clothes as quickly as I could in the back seat of her car which wasn't an easy job. I wasn't wearing my wedding dress to Miami unless I wanted to ruin it which wouldn't sit well with my mom sense it cost one thousand and sixty bucks alone not counting the accessories and alterations we had to get done. Good thing we had all ready had gotten some regular clothes and set them aside for when we left the reception and we had our badges all ready awaiting in the car as well.

"By the way," Kyle called back to me as I continue to try and change with Mandy's help since the dress looked like it was everywhere and my head was sitting in the middle of a giant white cake. "When we stopped by your house to pick up some of your clothes I grabbed your iPod from your dresser when I saw it. I wasn't really stealing it Danni, I grabbed because we are still called the High School Rejects and we still have a theme song to sing. We have got to sing it before we go on the case. Everyone in High School knew we had a theme song sense we crashed the popularity contest they call a Talent Show. So we got to let the FBI know too. Don't you all agree?"

They all started to grin remembering that one time we told the entire school who we were without warning.

* * *

_"Mrs. Wharton would kill me if I do something like that and I'd lose this spot in here Danielle so the answer is no. This is where I always sit during assemblies and shows because I do this stuff. This is my place and I don't want to lose it." Ryker Jensen said in the little technical box at the back of the auditorium where he ran all the lights and mikes and other sort of technical things that couldn't be controlled back stage. "She trusts me and only me to do all this in here and I do it every time there is a show or assembly. This is my own personal job to do and I like it."_

_"Please Ryker!" I begged from the doorway. "We will owe you big time if you do this for us just this one time. Twenty dollars Ryker come on. I got it right here." I waved the twenty dollar bill in front of his face._

_"Oh, okay but only this once and because your brother in my friend but you will owe me big time for this." He took my iPod and the twenty dollar bill as I handed them over. "What's it called again?"_

_"Play High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup. It's that simple."_

_"What should I do other then play the song?"_

_"Just turn the lights on the stage and leave the rest to me and my friends. It's that easy."_

_"Okay I hope this is worth twenty dollars or you are in for big trouble."_

_At the end of the show he put it on and then we ran down the aisle jumped on the stage and started to sing and dance to the theme song. No one could stop us because they were all so shocked._

_Ryker watched and then started to laugh at everyone who was staring at us dumbfounded. We had tried out but had not gotten in being some of the least popular kids in the world. We still announced to the whole school we wanted to tell them we were proud of being called High School Rejects_

* * *

We stopped at the airport near the jet, and I hopped out of Jessi's car with my iPod in hand and scrolled down to the letter H and then found the theme song. "Okay now, Jessie, do you have that plug thing?" I asked.

Jessie quickly leaned into her car and hooked my iPod up to the stereo, started the car, and then turned it over to me with a wink.

"Ready everyone?" I asked.

"Ready," They all shouted eager to do what we had done a million times in High School while we walked the halls.

I pushed play and a very invigorating beat caught everyone's attention.

"HEY!" We all shouted as we sang the beginning.

"Four year you think for sure.  
That's all you've got to endure.  
All the total dicks.  
All the stuck-up chicks.  
So superficial, so immature.

Then when you graduate.  
You take a look around and you say 'hey wait.'  
This is that same as where I just came from.  
I thought it was over, aw that's just great.

The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's got the money.  
Who gets the honeys.  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess.

And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.  
High school never ends.

Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
Hey!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care."

Suddenly the music stopped startling us all. Hotch stared at us with my iPod in his hand. He had paused it, "It's time to go now and you can do this all later. For now we have a case to solve. Now get on board. Besides you have permission to get on the jet this time so you don't have to hide in the back."

"Yes we don't have to hide in the cramped space in the back anymore. It was way to small for my liking." Kyle danced on board and the rest of us followed him after we locked up Jessi's car and hiding all valuables in the trunk. We all knew Hotch was right we could do the theme song after every case if possible and we would too.


	3. The Memories

Most of us were ready to kill something and we were only half way to Mi

Most of us were ready to kill something and we were only half way to Miami and Kyle wouldn't stop singing the theme song at the top of his lungs off key for his own enjoyment and entrainment instead of reviewing the case files like we were supposed to do on the way to start investigating a case. He also decided to make up some of his own ridiculous lyrics which started to be a little annoying but Mandy and I thought it was hilarious to no end. No wonder Mandy was already laughing at him and someone else dancing around the cabin like he was drunk except he wasn't falling over like normal drunks would do. Jessie rolled her eyes for the eighth time in the last hour and turned away from him trying to concentrate which wasn't that easy with him around. He was still singing loudly off key. I was trying not to laugh at him and act annoyed too but it wasn't working very well at all because he and his friend were actually really funny.

Hotch looked up at Kyle, then looked back down at the files, suddenly his head flew up again with a shocked look all over his face which quickly vanished replaced by confusion. He stared at Kyle for a moment longer and looked away shaking his head unsure what had just happened and what he had just seen and went back to his case file. There was nothing out of the ordinary when he looked twice but the time before he thought he had seen someone dancing with Kyle though no one else was there when he looked a second time. He had to of imagined it also sense Kyle was the only one he knew of that would dance and act crazy like he was at the moment.

Mandy and I looked at each other shocked after we saw Hotch's face when he thought he had seen something different and then shot warning glances at Kyle and his partner to stop him from acting so crazy before we all lost our minds.

Kyle noticed our looks and stopped dancing and singing to ask us "What?" He got a little innocent look on his a face like a child's.

"Nothing you're just being completely crazy and a complete nutcase." I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised someone hasn't lost their sanity with you around yet. If you keep this up we'll all go insane and be sitting around a camp fire sing Kumbia by the time we get to Miami. That is if we aren't all thrown in a mental institution beforehand."

Mandy winked at me as if to say 'Good answer Danni. Way to go and keep the secret.'

"Kyle you're driving everyone else crazy here." Trent came over, sat next to me with a couple of files to look over before we landed in the Miami airport in a couple of hours. "Danni's right. We should all sit down and start to do your job. We aren't kids anymore Kyle and need to stop acting like we are. We're agents now so we better start acting like it."

"What do you expect?" Mandy asked him as if it was a joke.

"Nothing more or less from Crazy Kyle," Jessie, Jessica, Trent, and I said in unison which was a true now as it was the first time we said it in high school.

Suddenly Hotch head flew in my direction with another shocked expression which also vanished the moment he looked at me and saw nothing unusual yet.

He could have sworn he heard someone say "Seriana." What did that mean? He had never heard that word before. It had sounded like someone's name but whose name was it? What was happening to him? Why was he hearing voices and seeing things that others couldn't hear or see? Was he going crazy or having a short mental break down that came on so suddenly without any signs beforehand? He hoped not a time like this. That was not what he needed at the moment sense we were on a case and it was our first case as well.

"What's the matter?" Gideon had seen Hotch's eyes darting everywhere which wasn't a normal action for him under any circumstances what so ever even with us all around them. Usually he just sat concentrating on the files ignoring us the whole time. Even if they had discovered the kids before they were agents, he had never acted like this before. Now his eyes were darting everywhere with a shocked expression every few minutes but there was nothing unusual on the plane.

"Ever had strange feelings that something is around you and sometimes you sometimes can see and hear things that aren't really there." He said quietly but everyone heard him said it. "That's what is happening to me right now and it's really strange and starting to worry me. It's never happened to me before but now it is all the time. I think I might be having a sudden mental break down but I would have had signs it was coming on."

Mandy and I looked at each other thinking that he could see, hear, and feel them too. Did he have the sight or was it just a few flashes for now which was common especially around little children who sometimes lost it all as they grew up? Few people who were grown had the sight but in most cases they can only see flashes if they believe in magic in some form. We were all suddenly curious. How could he have the sight if he didn't believe in magic or if he did believe just not in the sense we believed?

Jessie glared at us. "You told him that stupid legend too. Didn't you? It's not real anyway as you should know that. We aren't stupid."

"No," Mandy said. "We didn't tell him the legend at all. I'm going to ignore the rest of that statement Jessie because you know how I feel when you say things like that. It is real you just don't want to believe in it but someday you will have to accept that it is before we have trouble. You're too lucky that you haven't been attacked yet."

"We didn't even mention it to them at all." I said to her. "Like Mandy said it is real and you know it too just don't want to admit it because you're afraid to find out it's not but it is Jessie or should I say your real Trinity name, Dazara."

"I still don't believe you," She turned away "It's not at all real! It's not I tell you! Not! Dazara isn't real! Nor is whatever you call yourselves!"

"It's Seriana and Taralan for your information, Dazara. Besides your refusal to accept your destiny is the exact reason Anna and Sam are get frustrated with you for not believing the truth about your world Dazara_ the Destroyer and second member of the Trinity that rule over the Seven Plains_." I said to her using her real name and full title and she knew that I was right about all this. She could feel them near her protecting her everyday but her fear was the only thing stopping her from believing in them. She believed in it before her father had died but when he died she stopped believing in that kind of stuff and blamed her fantasy world for her dad's death but it wasn't its fault.

Kyle shouted. "That means Karjiko's here too. He's a lot like me right."

"That's who we were glaring at other then you. You and he are two of a kind. We only brought a few of them along with us not all of them." Mandy said. "You and he are both crazy and that makes you both insane. The two dancing maniacs, He started dancing with you for no reason but he does that all the time. Usually he sings 'Barbie Girl' or 'Sk8er Boi' or one of his other songs he calls his theme songs."

_They're not real humans. _Hotch suddenly realized he only knew the human side of us. If we weren't human then what were we? Could we really be something else? What were we talking about? Who were Karjiko, Sam, and Anna? What was the legend? What was happening?

Jessie turned back to the file she was reading in total anger still not believing us. She wanted to believe like Mandy and I did but she didn't think it could really be real and if it wasn't real then it would kill her if she found that out. She believe in that stuff before her dad died because he was everything but now she was too afraid to believe thinking it would disappear like it did the day she heard of her dad's passing. She could go though that emotional devastating pain again if she found out it was suddenly all a lie and all of this wasn't true at all after everything she thought was true wasn't.

Suddenly she felt nothing around her. Everything disappeared. Her mind was taken over and flew to a memory, one of Anna's

* * *

_She saw herself standing on a rise looking down on the Plains in pure frustration not far from where she had been captured and held against her will for a few days. She still felt a slight physical pain and a lot of emotional and physiological but she tried to hide it not wanting to show any sign of weakness to our enemies or our people. If our people saw our weakness or pain they might lose their faith and hope in us, their Trinity. We couldn't let that happen to them all._

_"Where are they?" She shouted angrily losing her patience waiting. She hated waiting for something might never appear again. Her time as a prisoner wasn't helping her have any more patience then she had when she was finally found and rescued by one of her guardians. As least now she was free from her captors and with one of her guardians, someone who cared about her and protected her like she was a very precious princess and important and to them and to them she really was important. To them she was everything even as the Destroyer she was important to the people of our world because she was a Trinity and not of any less or more worth then others. People were chosen or created to be her guardians for a reason. They had swore loyalty to her and took an oath as a guardian from that time forward they had to protect her from any real or imagined threats and advise her when she needed it the most._

_"Please calm down Mistress, you must have some patience now young, Dazara. If you don't have patience with them then I will have to stop you from doing something drastic that you'll regret someday." Anna scolded her gently staring down at the same time toward the place where she knew the other three Trinity girls that were called Dazara's 'sisters' would appear as soon as they could come for her to rejoin them and take their places together once more. "You know that sticking together and running for your lives isn't an easy task for the Trinity to do. We guardians have our work cut out for us now that you have true enemies to fight against. Before we only advised you and helped you when you needed it but now we really do have to protect you from a real threat. We almost lost one of you many more times then we can count and more then we like to admit it but it's all true. Your sisters will come find you now that you have been rescued from your enemies and they and you are safe once more. They must have heard the news from Karjiko by now. He is one of the fastest phoenixes known in the Seven Plains. Just please try and be patient my friend. You are safe here with me and there is nothing to fear dear Mistress. I'm here as your guardian to protect you until they come for you so you can take your place among them once again then I will travel with you until you get to safety again. After I know you will be safe while I am gone I will go contact the other guardians that are looking for you as well and tell them you're okay and safe so they will stop searching for you and will be reunited to stand with you when you must once more fight this great evil that threaten the people of The Seven Plains."_

_"But you promised that they would be here waiting for me to rejoin them when we arrived here." She said angrily frustrated letting her pain out in that emotion. "I can stand here waiting forever Anna. I'll turn to stone if I do. They should be here by now. I can't wait for them any longer."_

_"Please Mistress. They will be here soon. I know they will Dazara." Anna added quickly knowing that Dazara was struggling but there was nothing she could do other then hope Dazara didn't lose control which happened occasionally sense she was the Destroyer. "Patience Dazara please calm your rage Mistress. You must have patience with them Mistress. Calm down and be as calm as a gentle breeze. I know that what has happened to you has affected you greatly. Now please calm down Dazara. You are safe here with me now Mistress. I am here to protect you as I promised when I took the oath as a guardian many years ago. None of your enemies will harm you as I stand here with you protecting you as the oath of a guardian states with my life."_

_Dazara's black hair was loosely hung around her oval face almost in a perfect way though she looked quite exhausted after her ordeal. Her eyes were dark and the black coloring hid most the pain she had felt before Anna had defeated her enemies and rescued her but Anna knew her friend too well and she wasn't hiding any of the pain from her guardians who she thought knew her too well. Luckily she was rescued by Anna before their leader Zerona had come to taunt and torture her. The only difference between her and the evil was their eye color. The evil had blood red eyes. Hers were pure black showing the darkness he had in her heart but it was a good darkness not an evil darkness. Darkness could be evil or good. The same goes for light, evil and good. It depended on the heart of the one who controlled it if they had a good heart then the light or darkness was good or if their heart was evil then the darkness was evil._

_"Mistress look, there's Seriana, Dazara," The black haired paled skinned vampire pointed down the mountain bringing Dazara out of her thoughts. "I told you that they would come as quickly as they possibly could if you were patient and waited for them. Unisa is a unicorn and that is why she arrived first. Nothing is faster than a unicorn as you very well know."_

_There in the field below a black haired young girl rode on a pure white unicorn toward them at full speed. Her black hair glittered in the sun. She looked up, smiled, and shouted. "Dazara, your back, welcome home my friend!" She raised an arm in welcome to her friend._

_

* * *

_

"It was Danni!" Jessie fell over trying to get up to fast and fell over on to the floor in her haste.

"Whoa Jessie are you okay?" Kyle helped her up off the floor where she had fallen because she had got up to fast.

"You're Seriana!" She shouted at me.

"Of course, I could have told you that and I have told you that many times before." I didn't look up from the file I was reading about the doctors.

"But..." She stopped realizing I wasn't going to tell her anything right now.

She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Headache," Ashley said trying to smooth over what had just happened.

Most of us rubbed our temples when we had a headache.

"No, Danni needs to explain that thing I just saw to me." Jessie glared in my direction. "What did I just see? What was that thing?"

I answered with a look that clearly stated, 'We can talk about it later, not right now Jessie.'

"What is going on?" Reid asked us curious.

"The less you know the safer you are." Ashley said sighing suddenly deciding it was the best explanation at the time.

"Who would attack me if I know what you girls are talking about?" He asked not understanding at all.

"The Triad," Almost everyone in the HSR's said in unison. Only a few of them didn't know the secret we held. The rest looked as confused as the team but shrugged as if it was normal. They didn't mind us talking about something they didn't understand because it happened occasionally.

"Who are the Triad?" Reid asked oblivious to the most dangerous people we'd ever known in our whole world. Not to mention they were the ones that had ordered our extermination as they called it. Death was a more adequate description and that's what we called it. We had stayed alive for a long time with that which was a mighty miracle in most people's books.

"Jami... and who are the others again Ashley?" I asked.

"Focus on the case" Gideon said.

"Okay so why is this FBI case again?" Mandy had lost her train of thought when Zacks, someone else others couldn't see, touched her arm.

"The doctors were trying to find a cure to many forms of bacteria in case of an attack of bacterial weapons and they all had a visitor no one can remember and that didn't leave before the explosion but wasn't killed in it." JJ said.

"Don't touch me like that again Zacks." She said to that someone many couldn't see and settled back for the rest of the flight. "Don't do that please Zacks, you know that I lose my train of thought when you do do that. I need to concentrate right now."

Jessie still wouldn't believe us and she felt someone groan nearby in pure frustration. She didn't know it was Anna sense she had shown her the memory but it didn't help her believe like she had hoped it would.

"You know what Ashley sometimes you still act like that little gypsy princess. The only one who is known in all the worlds that knew they could out think a Triad without getting killed by her and you also did it very effectively and before she knew it she was defeated without you doing much of anything but one spell she didn't recognize." Alex suddenly said to Ashley without thinking about it.

"Alex think before you speak about the secret!" Ashley yelled jumping on her brother suddenly.

"Focus on the case." Gideon called to us from where he sat.

Ashley was busy telling Alex off for saying something that sounded like the secret he wasn't suppose to mention certain things like the fact that she was a gypsy princess and had stripped a Triad and before the Triad knew what was happening it was too late she had lost you power and was suddenly purely a human and disgraced. That had caused Ashley's death sense the other Triad members were so angry with her for tricking and destroying one of them so callously. The only reason Ashley had done that other then the fact she knew she could trick the Triad in to thinking the spell wasn't dangerous until it was too late. What she was really doing was proving to us that she and the gypsies would always remain loyal to the Trinity and the light and never follow the Triad if we died.

Suddenly she stopped shouting and sighed. "Fine Shadow then if you think you can deal with it appropriately then do so."

After a few seconds Alex suddenly said "Ouch that hurt!"

"Serves you right for saying all that Alex before you even thought about it and saying things like that is like yelling the secret out loud." Ashley said proudly and settled back quite pleased with what Shadow had done.

Hotch looked up again curious but his eyes remained blank to the beings he'd seen before but he thought he'd heard a voice again before Ashley and Alex had spoken. This was starting to drive him crazy. He sighed this was going to be a long case from what he felt and definitely not a normal one.

"This is not good at all." JJ commented bringing him back. She started to rub her temples like Jessie had done a while ago but because she didn't find any connection but what the doctors studied and a strange un-remember-able visitor. Why were they being targeted?

"They all were trying to find a way to stop some anthrax and other bio-chemical weapons in case of an attack is the only connection except for the visitor that no one seems to remember much about." Reid said. "That's the only connection I can find. Why do they all have a strange visitor that everyone seems to conveniently forget? It's like their memory of the visitor is completely erased before the bombing."

Hotch's cell rang and he answered it. "Okay thanks Gracia." He hung up. "Four more doctors studying similar things are dead two of them women. So we just have to find out why are they being targeted?"

"We'll find them and put these killers behind bars," Tori called over. "You've got to remember you have the teenage spies with you to help out now."

The jet was really slow to me; I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please show me a memory." One of the guardians obliged.

* * *

_A small cave was hidden by bushes but it was so small it surprised me. "Uh, are you sure this is it, Tara? This is the secret place you found for us to hide when we have to get away and can't make it to Hootaru's house without getting caught first, this little hole."_

_I turned to brown haired, green eyed, Taralan. Nick-named Tara or aka Balance was serious about the small cave we stood in front of together. "It's off the main paths Seriana and it's hidden by bushes and there is a large room inside. Zerona will never see it if she's chasing us and neither will..." tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to say his name."...Zacks." She broke down tears spilled from her eyes as she turned away from me. She struggled to regain control over her emotions again as she remembered him and the pain he had caused us all when he had suddenly betrayed us y turning against us._

_I gently went to her and quickly but comfortingly circled my sister in my arms. "Just let it out now Tara. No one but you and I are here to see you. The world won't see you cry this time so let it go now. Cry all you want because I'm the only one here and I cry sometimes as well, we all do. Let out your pain and your sorrows. Don't bottle it up inside."_

_"We can't let the world see us cry." She whispered to me._

_"I know but this time it's just the two of us here alone so go ahead and cry. Its okay to cry in secret because you know I have many times and I have shed tears in secret. Tears have healing powers that can't be found anywhere else." I said still holding my older sister gently as she cried silently._

_She finally let loose everything into her tears sobbing. "Why? Why did he do this to me Seriana? Why?"_

_She was still struggling a lot more than before until after Zacks had suddenly turned against us without a warning. No one knew why or how he had turned against us so suddenly when they wasn't' even a sign of trouble from him either. He loved Tara but know he was just as dangerous as Zerona, Seymour, or Despair. I was still trying to understand why he did it myself. How could he do this to us, to Tara? He seemed like he would always be faithful to us unlike Tara's first ex-boyfriend the ancient vampire, Victor._

_"I don't know why he did this to us, to you Tara. I really don't know why." I shed a tear of my own. "I wish I did know all the answers though but I don't know any at all. If I did have the answers I would tell you everything but none of us have it. If we had all the answers there would be no war here in the first place but we aren't perfect. We are all just normal girls who were chosen to be extraordinary in our world. I was a worthless orphan before I knew I was chosen remember but I was still chosen before I was born just like you, Cheria, and Dazara were. We were all chosen before we were born to be who we are now. This is our pure destiny. It's all part of we are. We can't escape our destinies because they are one. They are part of us just like we are part of each other as the Trinity."_

_"It's a little silly that my younger sister is comforting me when usually I'm comforting you in times like these." She said it between sobs. "You're usually the one need to be comforted."_

_"You've always done the same for me after Despair made me a member of his pack. I'm just returning the favor as always." I shivered as I thought of Shadow's evil side, Despair._

_ I always would fear him after what had happened to me all because of him. He had made me a member of his werewolf pack against my will without my consent. Shadow saved me afterward but it was too late to stop me from being connected to him in the way I now was. I was devastated and many felt the same but there was no way to change the past. Shadow knew the ritual he had used was unbreakable and even though it had been banned many years before he still did it to bond with me. I was a member of his pack until Despair died and that was not going to happen anytime soon because I had to kill him to keep the balance on straight. To protect the others Shadow made them members of his pack with a less painful ritual. He also told me to him and his pack I was also a member of his pack through my soul. That had made me feel a little bit better about my situation but didn't change the past. I was still connected to Despair._

_Tara finally pulled away from my hug and smiled, "We better hurry up and get back or Ruben will follow us when he wakes up and find you gone." She wiped her tears away._

_I gently touch the black stone that hung around Tara's neck. It used to be turquoise but now it wasn't and the wolf looked gruesome instead of beautiful and powerful like it had when she and Zacks had first traded Talismans to protect each other with them. "Are you sure you are really feeling better?" I asked wanting to be sure. "You can cry all you want you know. I do when no one is around to see me. You are there sometimes when I do because it helps be feel better. It isn't a crime Tara to feel this way. People say why you are crying because they think we are perfect and no one realizes we aren't perfect at all. Does this talisman still hurt you?"_

_"Yes the necklace does sometimes but I think it's because he's wearing mine. Anyway we must go; Hootaru can't hold Ruben off forever you know. He's very stubborn even as a young werewolf. He will be on his way as soon as he finds out you are gone. He will find us even though he has no training in tracking yet. We have to wait until he's ten years old." She laughed._

_I laughed also. "He made himself my personal werewolf guardian sense that day Despair took me." I shivered unhappily thinking about it. "It's amazing how much stubbornness can be forced into that nine-year-old body we have to wait for the new moon to be on the right time of year sense he's a Lunar Werewolf. It has to be a new moon on Sept. 27th for him to age."_

_"Don't think about Despair right now Seriana." She said touching my arm in a sisterly gesture. "You shiver every time you do think of him so I know you thought about him a minute ago. Don't dwell on him because it will cause you to hate and hate is not a good feeling to have even toward him though he is our enemy."_

_Suddenly Shadow swooped down from the sky nearly knocking both of us off our feet to the ground with his giant bat-like wings before we ducked. As he touched down he folded them close to his black fur so they were nearly invisible. He was one of the few demon werewolves with wings. He's ice-cold blue eyes were turning violet. Shadow was angry because his eyes turned red when he was mad. He growled, "Despair is searching for you in this forest, Seriana. He can smell you here and the scar helps him sense you more than before. Don't ignore the pain because that is your only warning that lets you know he is near. I want you to go quickly, run to the west. Unisa will take you to safety at Hootaru's place. She's waiting for you at the edge of the forest for you. Ruben and Hootaru will meet you at the one place we know will protect you. No one but Wolf, Ruben, and I know where it is and it is protected by a powerful spell that means only those she wishes for that are good can find it. I'll cover your scent but you must go now before Despair arrives. Tara you must help me leave a false trail for him to follow. The Trinity's scents are so similar that only my pack can distinguish the difference between them."_

_I ran toward the west as quickly as I could go fear making me go faster. If only I could make it to Unisa, no werewolf was faster than a unicorn. My feet hit the ground quickly and silently as I ran as fast as I could go._

* * *

"DANIELLE!" Mandy shouted shaking me. "We're landing." She winked and whispered, "Her hair's black and your eyes are shifting from green to brown. Don't transform right now."

I concentrated on not transforming to my Trinity form on the plane.

When I opened my eyes she nodded and whispered. "Tell me what they showed you later."

"I didn't see all of it." I told her quietly.

"Then finish it later and then tell me what happened in your memory." She smiled.


	4. Jami

** used the song Perfect by Alanis Morisseette.**

_I ran hard as my adrenaline picked up with my fear pushing me faster. I wasn't looking back hoping beyond hope that Despair would fall for Shadow's trickery and I would get away and not fall into his hands again. If I could only make it to Unisa before he found out it was a trick she was faster than him and I'd be safe at Hootaru's house hidden deep in the forest by powerful magic that no one could break. Despair would never find me there because the magic kept him out and it was the safest place I could ever be._

_Unfortunately it didn't take me very long to know that Despair didn't fall for Shadow's trick at all. I heard him coming up behind me as fast as he could go and I was not going to give up even though I knew running was a useless gesture in this situation. I'd know his footsteps anywhere because I heard them so often and that only increased my fear of him. I pushed myself faster knowing it was still a useless effort to run from him. He was a lot faster than me because he had a werewolf's speed and I didn't have that ability even with the blood of all races. So it wasn't long before he easily caught up with me. _

_Despair leaped on me before transforming into a human form. He threw me down on the ground, landed one top of me, and held me down on the ground. I tried to fight him but he was just too strong for me to fight. As I was now a member of his pack my powers didn't frighten him or hurt him anymore though he was of pure darkness and I was of pure light, two of the most powerful opposites._

_"I saw Shadow was trying to cover your scent Darling Seriana, my love so I wasn't too hard to find which way you had gone really." He said as I tried to fight him but it wasn't working. "Seriana please stop fighting me when you know you can't win against me my darling."_

_I didn't listen and kept fighting not like it made much of a difference anymore whether I fought him or not. Not to mention he had called me Darling and my love both made me feel sick. "Seriana, stop fighting me," He pulled me up off the ground and pulled me too him tightly holding me too tightly against him. I still fought with every fiber of my being though it was not helping my situation very much. He turned my face to his and began kissing me hard angrily. If I had my arms free I would have pushed him away though it wouldn't have worked but he was holding me way too tightly so my arms and legs were of no use at the present moment._

_As he pulled me closer against him so I could move at all and I felt like I was being held against a wall of bricks. I was only able to move my head and do the one thing to get me free: I turned my head and screamed as loud as I could. Shadow had to hear me scream of course because he was also a werewolf and had a very powerful sense of hearing no matter the distance I knew he would hear me. Despair covered my mouth to silence me. "Shush you idiot. Do you want my brother to hear us? Of course you do because you don't realize I am the true one you want in your life and you will someday find out that it is I you truly do love. You will love me someday in return for my love that will always be yours."_

_Of course he knew the answer without asking because I always screamed when I couldn't fight him which was almost every time he caught me. I did want Shadow to hear me screaming so he would save me from him which happened a lot. He picked me up still holding me too tightly and started to run with me in his arms. I wiggled and squirmed to free myself from his arms around my body but it was no use. It felt like I was fighting against a cage made of diamonds._

_I screamed again louder than the first time. "Seriana will you stop screaming!" He found my mouth and covered it again. _

_I tried to bite his hand or anything to get free but it wasn't working. Then I saw a flash of black fur to the right and I knew who it was. Shadow had found me. Despair saw him too and dropped my legs holding me in front of him like a shield which was Despair's new favorite tactic._

_"Quit using me as your shield!" I said annoyed._

_"You finally spoke to me. I thought you weren't going to." He said kissing me one more time._

_"Stop kissing me." I said gritting my teeth._

_Shadow stood in front of us. He looked at me and said. "Seriana do you trust me?"_

_"Without a doubt in mind," I said with full confidence knowing Shadow would never intentionally hurt me and he was going to tell me to do something and I had to do it quickly without question._

_"Then duck!" He jumped. _

_I ducked and Despair's arms yanked me back as he fell. I fell away from his arms and rolled before he could grab me again and use me as a shield now that Shadow was attacking him. _

_"Run Seriana run for your life!" Shadow yelled. _

_I obeyed jumping to my feet and running as hard and as fast as I could. Adrenalin pushing me fast in my panic. Suddenly I ran into someone._

_"Seriana are you all right?" It was Hootaru._

_"Hootaru what are you doing here?" I asked._

_"Searching for my adopted daughter of course, why else would I come here when I was waiting for you?" She said pulling me into her arms like a mother would hold a child. "I knew you were in trouble Child and rode as fast as I could to get to you before Despair did."_

_I started to cry. I was devastated and crying really hard. I was broken hearted and felt utterly dead. _

_"Shush Child you are safe now." She held me softly singing to comfort me._

_"Sometimes it's never quite enough.  
If you're flawless, then you'll win their love.  
Don't forget to win first place.  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face._

Be a good girl.  
Try a little harder.  
You've got to measure up.  
Make them prouder.

_How long before you screw it up?  
And how many times do they have to tell you to hurry up?  
With everything you do for them.  
The least they could do is keep quiet._

_Be a good girl.  
You got to try a little harder.  
That simply wasn't good enough, to make them proud._

_You live for them.  
They'll make you what they never were.  
Because if you're the best then maybe so are they.  
Compared to him compared to her, they say it is for your own darn good.  
You'll make up for what they blew.  
What's the problem now?  
Why are you crying?_

_Be a good girl.  
Push a little farther now.  
That wasn't fast enough, to make them happy.  
They'll love you just the way you are if your perfect._

_To us your guardians, sisters, and friends Seriana you don't have to be perfect. The people want you to be but they don't understand you are just a normal girl like so many of them. You can't be perfect. No one can be." She whispered to me as she held me close on the forest floor until I calmed down and stopped crying._

_"Now come Child. I'll take you to my home where you'll be safe." She took my hand gently and walked with me to her little cottage in the forest._

_

* * *

_

"Those sometimes are the strongest memories but can also the most helpful. They make us a lot stronger." Mandy stated after I told her what I had seen in the memory.

"True." I said.

"Really, can we get back to the case?" Jessie conveniently changed the subject abruptly. "These bombings are curiously set without any ruminants of a device left except for these weird and some call them mysterious circles in the middle of the floor."

"Then the device is destroyed in the explosion but that doesn't explain the circles." Mandy pointed that out.

Reid entered at that moment but remained discreetly in the back of the room listening to our facts.

"I would believe it could be a mistake of mixing the wrong chemicals if it was one or maybe two doctors instead of seven. I'd believe it was an accident but these aren't accidents but murders. Still the circles don't make any sense." I said

"There are twelve dead now." Reid said. "Several more died over an hour ago. Hotch wants me to take two of you to the last crime scene to see if you can find something we can't. I mean you're the teenage spies. No one even comes close to you when it comes to investigating crime scenes."

"I'll come." I said following something few others can see with my eyes.

"Me too," Mandy nodded to me.

We both left in the car Mandy said "Ruben, Shindo, and Owendes need the fresh air. The twins were running around the table too energetically the whole time."

"They need those wiggles out." I agreed.

Reid shrugged not having the faintest idea what we were whispering about. He barely understood our words.

"This is curious," Mandy said pointed to a circle in the middle of the room. It was about two feet in diameter. "It doesn't look like it's been touched by the explosion at all. No wonder they say they are mysterious when everything else around them is completely destroyed and charred black."

"Everything else has been destroyed why not this place." I went to the circle. I reached down with a cloth and picked up a note.

"Good eyes Danielle!" Reid grabbed a bag for the evidence. I slipped it in and then I saw something else helpful.

"The more evidence the better," I repeated something I'd learned from watching the Criminal Minds crew.

I put on a glove and picked up a hair.

"Wow, you've got really good eyes." Reid bagged that to.

"Who has got good eyes?" Morgan walked in with Ashley and Alex in tow.

"Danni, she found two pieces of evidence in less than thirty seconds." Reid said.

"Any other treasures you can find in the circle Danni?" Mandy asked.

I knelt by the circle and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I was choking like someone had a hold on my throat but no one visible or not was touching me.

"Danni are you okay?" Mandy shouted.

I was gasping for air but not getting any.

Morgan grabbed me and took me outside. I collapsed onto the grass, still gasping. I couldn't get enough air.

Reid called for an ambulance and then I saw her. Her blood red eyes burned into my human brown eyes. There standing in a small crowd in front of the crime scene was Jami. Her bright fire red hair flowed behind her. A satisfied smile was on her lips. She was the bomber, the murder. She had killed the doctors to get us here. The Triad wanted us here so they had started to kill people.

Still gasping I crocked. "Jami what have you done to me?"

Ashley looked up and saw her standing in the crowd. Before Alex or Mandy could stop her she ran at Jami. Jami disappeared into the crowd and Ashley followed.

It wasn't long before Ashley was back with a small cut on her arm. "She knows who Danni is, Seriana, her opposite and sworn nemeses. She hates when I run after her but I can't stand it. She also gave me another empty threat as usual."

"Did she say anything else?" Alex asked.

"Not directly to me, but I do know why she left the plains." Ashley explained. "She was muttering when I caught up with her. She said something about a rebellion against her on all the plains she has taken. The other plains are fighting back. They say that the Trinity never truly left the plains. Not until those who remain are no longer loyal to them."

"Did you hear that Danni?" Mandy said excited.

I was still having a hard time breathing but whispered. "Our people remain loyal to us." I closed my eyes as the ambulance arrived.

I woke up in a dark hospital room and there was a slight beeping from one of the machines on my right. I had an IV in my arm and I tried not to look at it because I hated needles and it would make me feel sick. A nurse came in to the hospital room I was in and turned on the lights making me blink until I was used to the bright lights. "That was quite a close call you had there." She said to me with a smile when she saw I was awake. "You nearly choked to dead but no one knew on what sense you hadn't actually swallowed anything at the time."

"What are you talking about? My minds all fuzzy and I can't remember anything about that." All I remembered was seeing Jami and that was not a pleasant realization either.

"No one really knows what happened to you at the time. All the sudden you just started choking and holding your throat. Don't worry about remembering it; it's quite common for people to forget the incident at first. You'll remember everything soon." She checked all my vital signs. "How's the breathing now that you aren't choking?"

"Fine," I said grateful to be able to breathe without having trouble and I started to remember everything that had happened to me when I did start choking.

"Well then you can leave tomorrow morning and go back to work." She said and left turning out the lights as she left.

"If I decided let you live to see the morning," A voice spoke from the darkness nearby.

I sat up and recognizing the voice immediately. "What do you want from me this time Jami? Even if you tell me that doesn't mean you'll get it from me."

I heard her quiet laugh. "Tell your guardians to back off now or they will all die."

"Back away, my friends please, don't do anything unless she gets too close to me." I said to the shapes I could see standing near her shape in the darkness.

"Wise choice of words, Seriana, you've grown in your mind and strength from your last visit to the plains." She laughed again. "You know the Demons were so disappointed when you didn't return the next like they had hoped you would. They were waiting for you to come back and you didn't come back they were very disappointed. I guess that you knew that they knew where you'd most likely appear."

"Which ones were disappointed I didn't return?" I contoured her.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Which Demons are you referring too, My demons or yours?" I was still not happy with her being there but I wanted her to remember that not all the Demons were on her side.

"Well, my Demons were of course. Yours are so weak in the light. I was surprised when Dazara created them by destroying a certain town of pure light that had a protection from Cheria. The remaining people there turned to pure darkness and then you turned them back to the light but they still feel safer in the blackness of the Dark Hills which you should know."

The Dark Hills were South of the Were-Mountains and the reason Shadow is half Demon half Werewolf like his father. "That's not entirely true Jami. Not all of them are as weak as you think in the light. Shadow is part Demon of course the strongest person you and I will ever know. You know how strong he really is and he is stronger then you or I physically."

"Well, he is one in the hundreds of Demon Werewolves of the seventh plain. You should know that Seriana."

"The ones you have managed turned against me, is less than a fourth of them and you know it. I have one question for you Jami, what did you do to me to make me choke nearly to death?"

"Nothing really to tell you the truth, you did it all to yourself."

"What did you do to make me choke? I'm not playing any mind games right now. I didn't do that to myself. I only wear my quartz necklace in my Trinity form. I wasn't wearing one in my human form like right now so it wasn't my necklace. It wasn't me who made me choke. It was you I know it. How did you do it?"

"If you must know then I'll tell you. When I leave a place I leave a certain spell to hurt the Trinity especially you as the Trinity Queen. You would sense my presence if you got close enough. So if you get to close to finding what I don't want them to find. It's simply an undetectable spell. You should be more careful around me if you want to live to see the next day Seriana. You're lucky that wasn't a deadly spell that I left. I easily could have made it that way, if I had wanted too."

"If you're trying to kill me then you almost succeed you Dimwit. How you do you think Despair would react to that little piece of news?"

"That would have been a relief if you think about it. As for your lover Despair, I'm not really afraid of that Demon Werewolf at all."

"What do you mean by a relief? Also Despair is not my lover."

"One less Trinity to get rid of in the end and it would have made my job much easier as well."

"If you kill us we'll just come back again like the ancient prophesy said that Hootaru found an hour before Cheria was found dead and the plains scattered into this mortal world."

"Yes, but your guardians would have to start all over again reminding you. Making you remember your pasts once more. All of you would have to be found again sense you all die if one of you dies. Like three of you died on the Titanic and Cheria had a tragic accident from what I heard."

"Our guardians they would be patient with me as they are now sense I still don't remember everything."

"Not if they're all dead."

"Leave them be Jami. You can do to me whatever you want but I'll never let you destroy my guardians."

"Ha, if only you could see what I see. The plains are slowing turning against you and your sisters Seriana. Many wonder why you would suddenly abandoned them all and still haven't come back to help them now. I've killed those who really know what happened to you with a few exceptions."

"Like Sage." I taunted her. "They'd know something was up if you killed Crisanos the Crown Prince of the Elves. They would find you and kill you if you tried to harm him. Rindalorn was lucky to escape with his life when he killed him as he protected the border between the Elves and Dark Elves."

"I have a question for you about him. I swear Rindalorn had killed him and made sure he was dead before he came back to report to us what he had done. What happened to make that boy live?"

"He came back but on the other side of the veil so it was easier for him to remember his past because he didn't have to regain the sight like we did."

I heard her move. "Well, I knew that the doctor's deaths would bring you out here sooner or later. I felt as if it was time to see you once again, Seriana."

"Why don't you stop murdering innocent people if it's me you wanted to see? Why didn't you just come see me? Also one more thing Sage is not a boy anymore."

"I'll ignore that correction. Why would I let you see me at the same time? No way, I was going to do it in a way that you wouldn't know it was me until you actually saw me."

"You little conniving murderer I'll kill you for this."

"I'd be careful if I were you Seriana because there is a new Creator of the Triad. She is stronger than the other one ever was and no one will trick her."

"You only got a new one because the last one was stripped of her powers, thanks to a young gypsy who tricked her to prove to us that she and her people would also be loyal to us though she didn't have to trick the Triad she could have just told us. Then again she wanted to prove it in a way no one but her could, so she did it as the only one in our world that could trick a Triad like she did and survive the encounter for as long as she did."

"Ah yes I almost forget to tell you. I will pay Ashley, your little gypsy friend who I killed after she stripped my Creator, back for that little inconvenience. Her death was too quick and painless the first time. I want her to suffer and feel real pain for what she did to us. She will see me today and I'm afraid she won't be as lucky as you are Seriana. She will wish she was dead when I am through with her. She will be begging for death when I am through hurting her for that. Then I will be merciful and end her misery by ending her life."

"Leave her alone!" I shouted but Jami was gone.

The only thing I knew was the Triad was back and the Trinity was divided only Tara and I believed. Dazara didn't. Cheria was trying but hadn't heard, seen, or felt anything yet. She didn't have the sight yet. Still I had to do something to stop Jami before she killed Ashley, but what? I had to think of something and quickly or Ashley life was forfeit.


	5. Two Together Alone

Frantically I quickly formed a plan in my mind to help Ashley before Jami got to her, "Forest, hurry, go find Shadow. Tell him Jami's going after Ashley and he needs to protect her for us. She was loyal and deserves the guardian's protection as much as any of us do." I felt him leave the room silently. I started to cry then I felt little Ruben the young Werewolf jump onto the bed and sit next to me. I picked the young little werewolf up and hugged him close as I cried. I felt comfort to know he was there for me. He always let me cry into his fur when I felt down. Why did she have to go after Ashley? She was only a young Gypsy from the plains though she was the smartest one to be able to trick a Triad like she did. If it weren't for her though we would have been in Jami's hands long before now or worse, dead.

Time passed slowly as I waited for Forest to return hopefully with good news.

I felt him return and reenter the room though he didn't speak to me. "Forest, please speak to me. What happened? Is Ashley all right?"

"Lie down." He gently to me said.

It wasn't good news if he wanted me to lie down. I did anyway and he touched my forehead to show me just like when someone showed me a memory. I held Ruben close to me as my mind flowed away to see what had happened to Ashley.

* * *

_Ashley was asleep alone in the conference room where we met. Files of the case were everywhere. She suddenly jerked awake realizing she had just fallen asleep which was against the rules when we were on a case. She shook herself and got up grabbing some money from her purse. She went to the vending machine to get something to make her more awake like caffeine. Suddenly everything went dark around her. She fell in intense pain. She hurt all over like she was on fire but there was no heat._

_Jami appeared and laughed at Ashley as she writhed in pain. "So you little Gypsy Princess you're not so strong against me as you thought after all. You should have destroyed me when you had the chance. When you stripped my first Creator you let me go and then I returned and killed you but you died painlessly that time but not this time you will suffer. You should have finished us off there and then when you had the chance but you didn't because you felt merciful toward us. Now you should regret it Gypsy Princess. You father may have been a King but it no longer matters to me. You will die for what you did to us so long ago. I forget easily."_

_Ashley tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth._

_Jami laughed again. "Go ahead try and fight me young Gypsy. No one can hear or see you. Not even your all so powerful Demon Werewolf Shadow. If he is as powerful as you all claim he is then why isn't he here right now to stop me from killing you?"_

_Then I heard Shadow roar like a lion and fly through the darkness toward her. He knocked Jami to the ground. As he flew at her again Despair appeared and saved her life._

* * *

I opened my eyes and pushed his hand away in sudden fear.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't let you know he's here." Forest whispered. He knew I was afraid of Despair more than all the other enemies combined and that was saying something sense most of them were extremely dangerous.

"Seri, loosen your arms around me. You're holding me too tight. I can barely breathe." Ruben said struggling to loosen my arms around his small body. I loosened my hold on him but kept him close to me. I was terrified.

"Is Ashley all right though?" I needn't ask at that moment I heard a commotion going on in the hallway. The door to my room flew open the lights flew on and Ashley was wheeled in unconscious on a bed.

"ASHLEY!" I shouted letting go of Ruben and trying to get out of the bed to get to her. One of the nurses ran over to me and struggled to keep me in bed. I struggled frantically against her shouting. I was having a panic attack. Then Mandy entered the room behind her was Hootaru. Seeing my panic Hootaru flew across the room to calm me. Though the nurse couldn't see her, she knew something was calming me. As Hootaru touched me a calming sensation flew through my veins quickly calming my troubled soul. Hootaru had that ability and it was a rare ability few had.

"Calm down, Seriana," She whispered in her calming quiet voice. "Calm yourself Trinity Queen, Ashley will be all right. Calm down Child, calm."

"What wrong with her?" I said it more to Hootaru then the nurse.

"Nothing," The nurse said and pulled the curtains around my bed but I could still hear the doctors around Ashley. She left quickly before I could ask her again what was wrong with my friend.

"Hootaru, what did Jami do to her?" I asked Mandy came over and took my other hand trying to keep me from going into another panic attack which I had several of when things like this happened.

"Tell her Hootaru." Mandy said with the authority of Taralan in her voice. "She'll find out eventually anyway."

"To them she's very healthy and there seems to be nothing wrong with her but Jami almost killed her. In a few days time if Jami doesn't stop killing in this town she'll kill Ashley. With each death Jami commits Ashley will feel a lot of pain until Jami wants her to die. Jami was angry when Ashley stripped the Triad's first Creator. Jami wants her to suffer for what she did to the Triad."

"I know she told me. What about Alex, will he feel the pain as well?" I had to ask about him.

"Well, he's Ashley's connection to Jami." She told me an awful truth. Jami had taken Alex to use against Ashley. Who else was going to suffer had Jami's hands?

"Does she have anyone else?" I said with tears in my eyes.

Hootaru looked at Tara who shook her head solemnly.

"What? Who does she have?" I asked needing to know.

"She has no one else," Tara said without looking at me.

"Taralan look at me." I commanded with Seriana's authority echoing in my voice and I had used her Elven name.

"You really don't want know Seriana. Trust me you really don't want to know. Besides it's not Jami who took him. It's someone else."

It hit me like a fist in the stomach. "Despair took Trent. Oh no, no. I didn't want this all to happen to him. I should have told him about all this before I married him. I should have told him about this that I was putting him in so much danger. This wouldn't have happened to him if I had told him everything before we were married."

I then passed out as the ache started in my heart, my new husband in the hands of that monster and there was nothing I could do about it.

Shadow then entered my room and started to punish himself by my bed. In his wolf form he bite and scratched himself so many time until he was bleeding in several places then he'd transform to his human form and let Hootaru heal him but Hootaru didn't try and stop him ever because she had tried once and it didn't go over so well with him. Shadow had told her to shut up which he had never done before.

I was finally out of the hospital but Ashley was still there in pain, a lot of pain by the looks of it. No mysterious deaths of anyone yet but some of the evidence had disappeared. Like the hair I'd found. The note was also thought to be gone until I found it in my bag one day.

On the front it had my Trinity name, Seriana. That was the one I'd found at the crime scene but next to it lay two others. One from Jami and the second one, I recognized his hand writing immediately, was from Despair. Finally he was going to contact me and tell me what he wanted though I knew it was probably my freedom and life. Give myself up in exchange for Trent, fat chance. How crazy does he think I am? When Mandy and I were alone in the conference room I showed her the notes.

Jami's told me that they were there because of us and the newer of the two told us to leave or Ashley and Alex would both die in a few days if we didn't leave. If we left they'd die anyway. Despair's told me to give myself up in Trent's place and he'd let him go.

"We need to tell Hotch now." she said quickly after we read the notes. "We need to tell him everything. The legend, who we really are, everything."

"How we going to explain that each of them say Seriana?" I rejected her idea just as quickly. "Even if we tell him who we are he won't believe us. He'll think we're insane."

"How we to work with the team if we're hiding evidence?" She countered. "They need to know who we are. We need to work as a team, remember? We have to work together."

I groaned here it came, her favorite thing to do when we argued: the guilt trip tactic. Oh, how I hated when she did that to me and she knew it too.

"How are we to work together Danni if we hide this?" She knew why I'd groaned and was pretty happy about it because she knew she'd win with it too.

"They don't know that I'm Seriana." I said it quickly but quietly.

"So?" She asked with a grin.

"Stop the guilt trip tactic Tara. You do that to me also and it drives me crazy." Zacks spoke in my defense. "That is unfair and you know that Kitty-cat. It's miserable for the one being sent on the guilt trip when it's not necessary."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side in this Zacks?" She asked the young Dark Elf, a name that meant an Elf of Pure Darkness though they were usually good people most of the time.

"I am on your side most of the time but she's right at the moment. If you show the other team members these then how are they going to react when they find out you believe Danni's Seriana?" He pointed out a very good point.

"I'm not going to a mental institution Tara. I'll never go there and if I do it will be over my dead body." I said defensively. "The team all ready knows too much but not enough to help us or put them too much danger yet either. Jami is too strong and I got too close to Trent and that is why he became a target. The team doesn't understand anything about the Trinity or the Triad. They don't have the sight so they can't see our guardians or enemies. Sense they don't have the sight they can't help us."

"Okay so we won't tell them but, Danni, what are we going to do? Are we going to ride in like poesy to the rescue?"

"We might have too. Tara, we know what we're up against better than anyone else does. We must fight, together, alone. We can win if we do this together but we must do it alone."

"What are we going to do Danni?"

"Save Alex first of course."

"You mean Ashley's first on the agenda? What about Trent? Aren't you worried about him?"

"Despair won't hurt him. Ashley's going to die if we don't find Alex."

Silence then slowly said "Danni," I wasn't listening to her.

"Seriana why don't we just tell Hotch what we know? We'll be in trouble if we don't tell someone what's going on. What if we are captured?"

"Don't even go there, Tara. We won't be captured and if we are the guardians can rescue us like they have so many times. We can't tell him or anyone else for that matter. It's too dangerous. He'd think we're crazy like most of the High School did after we finally graduated. If we hadn't discovered the Plains I don't know what would have happened to us. They saved us from a normal Human lives and that was why we started to become who we are today. We aren't Human. Don't you remember how it felt to discover this world beyond the one we could see?"

"Hear me out, okay. Hotch needs to know what we know. If he knows we can prove it by telling him the legend and then helping him find the sight so he can see the guardians."

"He won't believe us and sight only comes to those with belief and takes a long time. If he keeps telling us to work with the team then Ashely's life is forfeit and there is no force on heaven or earth that can stop it. It's up to us Tara. We have to find Jami and save Alex. If we find Jami, we find Alex. If we find Alex, we'll be able to save Ashley. Also we may find clues to where Despair's holding Trent because I don't know where that is yet. We don't have a starting place for Trent at least we do for Alex. I can sense Jam's presence where she been and where she went." I started to transform into Seriana but I didn't stop it this time.

"Can we succeed this time?" She stood and started to transform into Taralan.

Hootaru answered that. "Yes you can Tara. We will go with you and help you save Alex. Ashley is loyal to you just like so many more of your people are still to this day. You need to remember that you never truly left the Plains. You only have truly left The Plains when those who remember you and remain in The Plains are no longer loyal to you and the Trinity. Sage and the Elves remember you and still remain loyal to you and the Trinity every day. Even when you died we swore that we would always remain loyal to the Trinity. When the plains scattered their loyalty stayed the same as they remembered their oath. Their loyalty it has never wavered and never will. Now that they have returned to their homeland they still remain loyal to the Trinity to this day and will never stop being loyal to you."

I finished my transformation. "If only Dazara and Cheria believed as well." I mused longingly. "We'd be stronger with them by our side when we face the Triad."

I stood taller than my Human form but not extremely tall. My skin was tan like I'd been to a Tanning Salon. My feet were bare but not to dirty. My waist length midnight black hair sparkled like a star had flown to me and sprinkled star dust into my hair and that is why it shimmered and shined in the light. It was tied back in an Elvin braid to keep it away from my face and hindering my vision. My eyes where light green like fresh growing grass in the spring. I wore a red dress to my ankles but didn't hinder me while riding on horseback or running. On my back was a sword in a leather sheath. Next to it was a bow and a quiver of arrows. On my sash tied tightly around my waist was a pouch that contained throwing knifes. Also tied to my sash were a Unicorn horn and a Centaur's flute. I reach down and untied the horn.

"Unisa," I said to my Unicorn friend who was stuck has a Human until she had her horn back the key to her powers. "I believe this belongs to you." She had lost her dignity when I first rode her and for that she was banished from the Unicorn herd because she let me ride her. Not only that but she had sacrificed her life while saving mine. The banishment had been taken away when the Unicorns realized I was their Creator.

She smiled and took it. "Now I can return to my true form as a Unicorn. Thank you, Seriana."

"I am grateful to have you as my friend." I smiled to her in gratitude for her friendship.

I felt someone playing with my sash. I looked down expecting to see Shindo or Owendes the two Werewolf cubs that liked to play with my sash when it was moving. It was actually Chiriki the Vampire Squirrel trying to get a sure hold to climb up my sash to my waist and then up my arm to sit on my shoulder where she belonged.

Vampire Squirrels are twice as big as normal squirrels and they got their name from extremely powerful jaws and sharp teeth. Only one other small difference you can see is the tails are five time longer and bushier then normal tree squirrels. Not to mention extremely smart and talkative animals Vampire Squirrels are. Sometimes they won't shut up and get really annoying at times.

I leaned down and picked her up in my small hands but my size didn't diminish her skills on climbing. She climbed up my slim arm, just as if it was on a slim branch that could barely hold her, to my shoulder and sat on the opposite shoulder that she had originally climbed to draping her tail on my neck like a necklace. I didn't like stuff touching my throat but Chiriki didn't let her tail go too far up to make me fear that. She knew when to talk and when to shut up unlike most of her kind and this was one of those times she thought it was appropriate to keep quiet.

My guardians all assembled behind me even Ruben and Eternity. Though they were all members of Shadow's pack they stood with me.

I looked at Tara her brown hair flowed down her back. Her brown eyes smiled at me. Her light gray dress with a white sash reminded her of her Dark and Light side. As Balance she had to understand both sides so she had both in her. She controlled her Dark side extremely well. Never letting it take total control of her power. She also had a sword strapped to her back like me. She also had a bow and arrows but instead of throwing knifes she had a dagger. Her guardians stood behind her.

All our guardians had swords strapped to their backs with the exception of the Werewolves, Chiriki, and Unisa.

Together alone we had to be. The only two believing Trinity girls were ready to face our enemies together, alone.


	6. Revelations

**The song is called Hold On, the Light Will Come by Brett Raymond.**

All Alex could feel was pain, more pain, and nothing but pain. Why was Jami doing all this to him? He'd done nothing to her to deserve this. Had he angered her in some way? He tried to remain out of the Triad's way normally. Only Ashley was always dragging him in some way even when he didn't want to be in the situation. He hated how he seemed to always be on the defensive against the Triad with Ashley especially when he didn't want to be there.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: _Ashley. _There was the reason Jami was hurting him. She wasn't just hurting him she was hurting Ashley through him. All his pain was transmitted into Ashley. All he remembered is falling asleep and woke up in a dark room with no windows and one door leading to a dark hallway and feeling a lot of pain.

Suddenly he felt strange like someone was calling his name. He wanted to answer but all he could do was think._ Help me._

_I am going to find you Alex. Hold on my Light will find you_. My thoughts flowed into his mind comforting him. I was using telepathy to speak to him_. Stay strong. You are not alone. Can you tell me where you are?_

_Help me Seriana._

_Calm down Alex tell me where you are?_

_I don't know. You got to help me._

_Tara and I are coming to save you Alex. We will save you. I promise and you know as the Trinity Queen I cannot and will not break promises. We will find you our friend just stay strong._

_I know that you will keep your promise Ashley told me you can't lie or break promises. Ashley, is she all right?_

_When you are safe she'll be safe. Hold on my friend, hold on to your hope._

_Seriana will you sing a song for me. Please it will help me._

_I will._

_The message of this moment is so clear,  
and as certain as the rising of the sun.  
If your world is full of Darkness doubt and fear,  
Just hold on, hold on the Light will come.  
Everyone who's ever tried and failed,  
Stands much taller when the victories won.  
And those who've been in Darkness for a while,  
Knew much longer when the Light has come,  
It's a message every one of us must learn.  
That the answers never come without a fight,  
and when you think you've struggled far too long.  
Hold on hold on there will be Light._

_Hold on.  
Hold on.  
The Light will come.  
(Hold on) If you feel trapped inside a never ending night,  
(Hold on) if you've forgotten how it feels to feel the Light.  
(Hold on)If you're half crazy thinking you're the only one,  
who's afraid the Light will never really come.  
Just hold on.  
Hold on.  
The Light will come._

_The message of this moment is so clear,  
And as certain as the rising of the sun.  
If your world is full of Darkness doubt and fear,  
Just hold on hold on the Light will come._

* * *

"Did it work?" Tara, in Mandy's form, was leaning over me in the alley we'd hidden in to try and contact Alex through Hootaru and her ability to use telepathy. "You took a long time. Did you make contact with him or not?"

"Yes." I stood and brushed off me dress and transformed to Danni again. "He asked me to sing to him because it would help him feel better so I did."

"What song?" She asked.

"A song called Hold On, the Light Will Come." Suddenly my cell phone rang in my pocket. "Danni," I answered quickly without checking the number.

"Where are you?" Hotch asked with anger in his voice. Now I wished I had checked the number before I had answered my cell phone.

"Oh, uh, hi, Hotch, um Mandy and I are... following a small lead." I lied to him. "We are, um, trying to find clues to Alex's whereabouts." That much was true.

"Without telling me about these notes you left on the table. What other evidence are you two hiding Danni?" He said still angry.

"Oh, crap." I whispered so he wouldn't hear. "The notes," I mouthed to Mandy.

She gasped and covered her mouth. The secret notes we agreed to not show to him we had left on the table in plain sight without thinking about it.

"Uh, Hotch why does it ask for a Serine which we have no idea who that is?" I hoped that would end this conversation that I never wanted to have and hoped to avoid at all costs.

"Jessie said that's what you believe some call you." He said through gritted teeth. "We are a team Danni; you should know we don't any evidence from each other at all. You should have learned that by watching us on cases."

"Oh Crap, I'm going to kill Jessie." I whispered to Mandy now she had told Hotch about our secret including my true name.

I sighed and said. "Look we have found no clues to Alex or..." Suddenly the building in front of us blew up.

I dropped the phone, transformed, and shielded Mandy and I from the falling walls and shrapnel flying everywhere. Bingo! Jami shielded herself in the building that was where there were circles. That's where she was standing when she caused the explosion.

"An emergency transformation is painful and exhausting," I groaned nearly collapsing. "But now I understand now a shield like mine causes the circles in the middle of the floor. Jami shielded herself when she caused the explosion and then wipes the memories of her of anyone who saw her so they don't remember her."

Hotch was yelling through the phone after he heard the explosion. Mandy picked up the cell and took over the conversation.

"Hotch we are all right but..." Then we both saw her through the flames laughing. Jami was killing once again. She didn't have Alex with her but we knew as she did that we would find him.

I took the phone from Mandy's still hand as she stared at her.

I said what I knew would end this conversation for a least an hour or more. "We never leave a friend behind Hotch as HSR's we promise we never would, even more now the Trinity must fight the Triad alone."

I hung up and Hotch didn't call back.

"We never leave a friend behind?"

"Remember Mandy when we were at school."

She did as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_"Did you hear about Columbine?" Logan asked reading the news paper at the lunch table during breakfast looking or a current event not everyone in his class would share._

_"I can't believe it." Jessie said. "I mean I can't do that to anyone. It's just too horrible. I mean I can't kill anybody because they hate me besides isn't that why we started this group up, because we didn't want to be alone."_

_"True but they didn't have a group like ours to join. It's had me thinking though what if someone here does do it." I was really scared of being the last HSR in the school if a shooting happened._

_Jessie said. "Let's make a pact that we won't leave anyone behind."_

_I put my hand in the center of the table. "If that does happen here we will not rest until every HSR is out of the school weather they are hurt or dead. No one will leave another HSR behind. If they are dead then at least get the body or play dead until you get help to get the body. If they are injured help them get out or play dead with them until help arrives."_

_Every ones hand fell on mine and it was made to never leave another one of us. We had to look out for each other there because no one else in the school would._

_"This is not a promise okay. This is an oath." I said. "We are making an oath."_

_"Repeat after me," Mandy took over._

_"With our hands we stand as one." The HSR's repeated. Kyle was scribbling what was being said with his right hand as his left was trapped near the bottom of the pile. "We promise no matter what happens." Repeat. "We will never leave another one of us behind." Repeat. "With this oath we promise to protect each other as one." Repeat._

_Then we were bound but our High School was never attacked but even after High School we still kept that promise._

* * *

Suddenly Alex felt the worst pain yet. He screamed in pain but no one heard him. If they did they didn't know where he was or were his enemy. Why was Jami so mad at Ashley and him? Then he remembered Ashley telling him she had stripped the Triad's Creator of her powers before the Trinity Queen was killed. After she was killed one by one the Trinity died and the plains scattered into the mortal world. Now the Plains were rebuilding themselves because the Trinity was back but also was the Triad.

He heard Jami yelling something but couldn't hear what was said but she wasn't alone. As she moved toward the room he was in he heard what was said. "You had your chance Zerona and failed to destroy Taralan!" Jami shouted angrily. "Now you wish to face her again with Seriana by her side!"

"Seriana won't fight with her." Zerona answered simply. "Despair has a bit of leverage that may make her stay back and not fight."

"No leverage will stop them from fighting against us!"

"Seriana's Human form married a human and Despair has him."

"Okay, now, that is leverage."

"Exactly, what we thought when we decided to take him and as a bargaining tool against her which might prove to be useful in the end."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Well Seymour mentioned him and _Danni's _relationship several times. I got the idea of taking him to use as leverage. Despair carried out the plan."

"Where is he?"

Alex couldn't hear the answer but he heard Jami laugh at the whisper. "That is one place the Trinity is powerless."

"That was all Despair's idea."

"If he wants forgiveness for something he has it."

"That is why he took him there. He wants you to forgive him for when he failed to kill Shadow at The Battle of the New Moon."

"Tell him he is entirely forgiven. Now if you don't mind a have a prisoner to deal with."

Alex tried to struggle against his bounds but he was powerless. Jami was not going to leave him alone. She would hurt him and Ashley in every way, shape, or form.

_Seriana help me!_

_Hold on Alex we are on our way._

Hotch almost finished dialing my number for the eighth time when he changed his mind again. He also decided against calling Mandy. There was something about how I'd said the last words to him. It didn't sound like I was actually Danni anymore but someone else entirely that he didn't know. He tried Alex's and Trent's cell phones again but they both went straight to voice mail. He knew that we weren't to shut off our phone so something had to be wrong sense he couldn't reach either of them.

JJ walked in with the rest of the team in tow. Most of the HSR's looked a little uncomfortable and stayed outside the room though the door was open. "Hotch we went through Mandy's and Danni's bags trying to find anything that could help us find them and found this list in Danni's notebook. It might explain a little more of what we are dealing with."

He looked at the list curious.

Zerona- Sorceress- black hair- red eyes

Seymour- Sorcerer- black hair- black eyes that turns red when he used magic or potion

Despair- Werewolf- black hair or fur- red eyes

Despair's Pack

Hate- Agony- Torment- Torture- Suffer- Anguish- Death- Depression- Misery- Grief- Pain- Sorrow- Distress- Evil- Terror- Dread- Fear- Anxiety- Horror- Helpless- Weakness- Worthless-Anger- Curse- Doom- Harm- Plague- Strike- Destruction- Faithless- Careless- Greed- Envy

Jami- Triad Queen- Fire Red Hair- Red eyes

Lindsey- Triad Balance- Blond Hair- Red eyes

Clarisse- Triad Destroyer- Black Hair- Red Eyes

Hotch looked up. "What does this mean to you?" He was surprised he knew so little about the newest members of his team especially sense we had followed him for so long.

"It means that we have more on our hands then we originally first thought we did." Reid said rubbing his face. "This is not a normal case like we thought either."

"Ashley might know more." Logan said poking his head through the door. "They talk about these people and the Plains all the time. She said she was a Gypsy Princess from the Plains and stripped the first Triad Creator of her powers."

"I'm going to go ask her some questions." Hotch said leaving."They rest of you stay here."

As he arrived at the hospital, Ashley was asleep or unconscious he didn't know if you could tell which. He waited until she woke up, gasping in pain. She turned her head to see Hotch looking at her. She smiled encouragingly. "Hotch I'll be all right," She whispered. "It just will take time for the Trinity to find and save my brother then we both will be all right."

"I know but I have some questions for you Ashley. Can you sit up?"

She pushed the button to move the bed to sit up.

"Well Mandy and Danni disappeared yesterday. I found two notes from..."

"Jami and one from Despair, I know Seriana all ready told me the story with her mind. She can do telepathy with help from Hootaru who has that ability with her power. She knew you'd come to me for all the answers you seek at the moment." Ashley said the closed her eyes "The prophesy said:

When the day finally comes for greatness to return home to their world.  
They will be found in one place united again.  
Peace will be among them but pain will also deride.  
Evil will threaten them and Darkness torment them but they will be strong.  
They must learn of their past or die once again.  
For each time they die it will bring more hatred for them.  
The enemies of them will prevail if they don't return to their homeland.  
Their homeland will despair and feel great pain until they return.  
If they do not return then Darkness will prevail and reign forever."

"What?" Hotch said unsure of what she meant by the poetic words though she said it was a prophesy.

"That one prophesy, it started the search for them. It wasn't too late when they found them a couple of times when it began because when they found them they were too old to learn all they need to learn to be able to return to their world. This time they found them at a good time but they worry because each day they might die and then the guardians will be right back where they started in the first place. Trying to find them again and when they do find them they have to teach them to believe and help them remember about their pasts. When one dies they all die."

"Who are their enemies?" He was curious.

Jami pointed at the notebook in Hotch's hands "You have the list that was written by Seriana and there are a few names not added like, Karnon, Zerona's father King of the Ninth Plain, Flo, Seymour's sister, and the new Creator of the Triad but we don't know what her name yet."

"What is going on here Ashley?" Hotch waited for her answer with bated breath.

"Jami, the Triad Queen, is the killer. She shielded herself in the explosions and wiped the memories of those who saw her. That is why there is a circle in the middle of the floor and no one can remember her. The circle had to be where Jami was standing in the explosion. Seriana and Tara have done what was right for our team Hotch. The Trinity must fight the Triad alone. They are the only two believers at this time. She has my brother, Hotch. Alex is in pain as am I because that is Jami's connection to me. When he hurts I hurt. When I hurt he hurts. Jami wants me suffer for killing Andrea the first Triad Creator. I tricked her into helping me. I said I'd give her something in return. Instead I stripped her of her powers. I was loyal to the Trinity and wanted to prove that. I was killed in retaliation but Jami wanted me to suffer not die but I was killed by her. Clarisse, Jami's sister, got in the way and was also killed."

"Can we help them in any way?"

"Try and find Jami then they will be able to fight to save Alex from her. Then they will have to go to the Plains alone to Mount Rockeron in the Ninth Plain to find and save Trent. When they find Alex he will tell them where Trent is being held. The Ninth Plain is the one place they are powerless but they aren't afraid of going there."

"They want to find Alex first?"

"They think they know where he is at this moment. They just have to trust their instincts and they will find him."

"Okay thanks for the information. It helps a ton." He got up to leave.

"Hotch I know what you are thinking. We aren't insane. We can prove it after this is over. If you believe me... us then you will receive what we call the Sight. Then you will be able to see what we see." She said. "It's true I tell you."

"I believe you." He was sincere when he said it. He remembered when he thought he'd heard and seen on the plane. He knew now that he wasn't imagining things or having a mental break down. He had seen and heard some of our guardians.

When he enter the police department JJ was waiting.

"Jessie and Jessica left leaving this note."

It read:

"The last two Trinity must join the first two.  
We must truly believe as our 'sisters' do."


	7. Meeting The Triad

I crawled to the top of the hill in Seriana's form with Tara close at my side. Crawling wasn't our favorite past time but it was the only way to see what we needed to see without being seen by anyone else from our position. We were trying to be invisible at the moment so we could see where Alex was being held.

"I know Jami's here." I whispered as we stopped staring at the old warehouse that looked like a slight wind could blow it down. "I can feel her presence here. She's waiting for us to come and get Alex."

"Shadow," Tara whispered to the midnight black Werewolf at her side, "Anyone else here that we need to worry about at the moment?"

"Despair, Zerona, and Seymour all left." He said using his sense of smell. "Their scents are too faint to tell me they are here. Not strong enough to indicate their presence."

"My scar doesn't hurt so Despair is definitely not here. That will make this much easier then I previously thought." I said and moved from the top to the bottom of the hill. "First we need a plan second I diversion."

"I can do the diversion." Karjiko volunteered suddenly. Always when it came to diversions and distractions he'd usually volunteer to do his ridiculous dance routines which usually worked because they were so annoying everyone hated him for them. If Kyle ever met him when he could see him everyday clearly we would have double Karjiko insanity on our hands. As if one Karjiko wasn't enough for us to handle all ready.

"No we don't want her to know it's us right away." I said quickly, "Beside your diversions usually end up with you getting killed."

"Hey I'm a Phoenix for that reason." He said holding his arms out for a dramatic effect. "I die then come back to life and pick up right where I left off."

"Besides, Jami will know it's you immediately. She will feel your presence around Seriana." Hootaru reminded me. "She always will feel your presence when you are near her even if she can't see you."

"Okay then what do we do." I felt utterly spent. "This is like Mission Impossible here. I'm surprised we have survived every time we face our enemies."

"Show her no fear and don't be lenient. Show her you won't back down and won't bargain with her." Hootaru said quickly. "Also remember Alex and Ashley's lives are at stake here. You can't let them down Seriana. Tara and you must do this."

"I agree with you." I turned to Tara "Together?" I held my hand out to her.

"Forever," She concluded grasping my hand. "But I'll keep quiet until we have to fight or I sense Lindsey."

I stood and walked to the top of the hill and down with Tara at my side.

"Jami!" I shouted loudly and clearly.

She soon appeared. "Seriana, Tara, it's a pleasure to see you have finally come but I am a bit disappointed. I thought you'd find me long before now. What took you so long to finally find me?"

"Jami, let Alex go." I said jumping straight to the matter at hand.

"I'm not going to just let him go Seriana. If I do that then my plan to torture your precious Ashley until she wishes she had never had stripped poor Chelsea of her powers."

"Wait a minute wasn't Andrea..."

"You had it wrong. Andrea was my sister and the Destroyer. Of course I had to kill her to teach her and others to listen to me. She didn't listen or learn so when I killed Ashley I killed my sister. I pretended it was an accident and was extremely sorry. Not really but my mother believed I was. To tell you the truth I wasn't the least bit remorseful about her death. She deserved it."

"I thought her name was Clarisse."

"Jami I've had enough of this. Just let Alex go."

"No Seriana. I don't want to let him go. Are you ready to fight for him?"

Suddenly Tara whispered. "I sense Lindsey nearby."

"Great." I groaned if Lindsey was here it meant the new Destroyer and the new Creator were here too. The whole Triad was here to face us and only two of us.

"Now Seriana, Tara, face us the Triad," The Triad members joined Jami from various places.

"Not alone!" I whirled Dazara and Cheria ran forward to join us.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you Seriana can you forgive us?" Cheria asked.

"I can't if there is nothing to forgive. There is nothing to forgive you for my friends." I smiled.

"Enough face us or are you too scared to face us?" Jami said.

"Shut up Jami." I said not looking at her.

Lindsey glared at me after I said that.

"Don't even think about it." Tara said noticing her look.

"Shut up, _Taralan_." Lindsey taunted.

"Do not speak my Elvin name!" Tara shouted. "It is dishonorable to taint an Elf's name."

Lindsey had called her by her Elvin name. Tara was what she preferred to be used only a selected few could use Taralan. Elvin names were very scared in the Elvin culture. To taint an Elvin name was a curse but Tara's was tainted a lot by many different people including her twin sister.

Then I did something that no one was expecting. I use my magic that blasted the Triad back to at least fifty feet. They all were unconscious when they landed. "That was easier than I thought it would be. Mostly because they weren't expecting that but it still worked. When all else fails improvise or be insane both usually work."

"Where's Alex?" Cheria asked.

"In that warehouse of course and no one else is here. I'm leaving; I'm going back to our homeland, the Plains to find Trent." I said. "There is portal nearby and I can feel as if Trent is in the Plains. I don't know how I know I just do. I can't explain it."

"Girls!" A familiar voice greeted us.

"Kyle." Dazara said.

"Whoa, Jessie is that you?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay whatever your name is. I can't remember what it is."

"DAZARA!" She shouted.

"Calm down before you lose control," Hootaru whispered too her.

She listened and took a deep breath. Hotch reached the hill top. His jaw dropped at the sight of us and he could almost see figures standing around us but they looked almost transparent and colorless. After a moment when his shock past and he went in to find Alex asleep or unconscious just like Ashley it was hard to tell if there was a difference.

"Okay we have saved Alex and I'm going to go find and save Trent." I started to leave.

"Seriana he's at Mount...something in the Ninth Plain." Kyle said.

"There is only one Mount in the Ninth Plain. Thanks Kyle. That helps immensely." I turned.

"I'm coming with you." Tara said running to my side.

"No I'm not asking you too Tara." I said touching her arm but I appreciated the offer. "I can do this alone with my guardians."

"I coming and no one can stop me." She said and looked at me. "We will be stronger together. We must fight together. Remember when we died it was because we were separated from each other. We can't let that happen again Seriana. I'm coming with you."


	8. Seriana's Plan

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion is the song I used in this chapter. Also I used is My Holy House by Algie Powers and My Immortal by Evanescence.**

I looked down at the seven worlds I had known so well as I was a queen over them all. At the moment they looked desolate but I knew they weren't completely isolated at the time. Our people were coming back and rebuilding their homes that had been destroyed when the Plains had blasted apart.

I looked at Tara who sighed. "They look almost ... dead to me Seriana. Do they look like that to you as well or is it just me?"

"Yes they do look dead, Taralan but we know they aren't. We have returned to our home land where were born and raised for the first time in many years and this is where we once ruled with the other two Trinity members. We must hurry before it's too dark to travel. We will go to Hootaru's home and stay there for the night in safety." We hurried down the mountain to the First Plain. Then we stopped.

"Unisa," I turned and she nodded and for the first time in years sense she had lost her horn she transformed to her Unicorn form and I climbed onto her back.

"Taralan," Shadow spoke and walked to her side. "You can ride me on my back today. If we hurry we may reach the Fourth Plain before nightfall."

Tara nodded and clambered onto the Werewolf's back. He rarely allowed us to do that in normal circumstances but this didn't count as normal. Nothing ever did in his standards but today it was an important battle we would be facing tomorrow.

Then they began running as fast as possible. Memories of our past lives as the Trinity flashed through our minds as we traveled through the first three Plains. Our guardians tried to keep up but if they didn't we would meet up with them that night. We rode to one place we knew we would be safe and remain undiscovered for the night. We went to Hootaru's secret place in the Fourth Plain. The one place we knew we wouldn't be found by our enemies in that home.

We entered her small home. She soon caught up and joined us in her warm, small, dainty, cottage that was built years before away from the Elvin Palace so she could go there when she wanted to be alone. She did it often and few knew about it and if they did most didn't know where it was. If they did they were welcome to come and see her. If they weren't welcome then the magic surrounding it would keep them away.

"Seriana do you have a plan yet?" Shadow suddenly asked me later that night as we sat together in a comfortable silence. "If you don't have a plan then going to find him is not a smart idea. You can't wing it this time. You must have some kind of an idea of what to do."

"Yes, I've thought of several plans and some are not likely going to work without someone getting killed." I sighed. "Only one seems like it might work and not be a suicidal mission, though even that one plan has several things that could go wrong during it."

Hootaru looked at me clearly worried. "What do you need?"

"Hootaru do you still have my dagger?" I asked her. She nodded and left the room only to return a few minutes later with my dagger still in its sheath from where I had left it in her home many years before. I took my sash and tied the dagger onto it next to my pouch of throwing knifes hidden from view.

"Seriana if you're going to try kill him with that you're going to be committing suicide." Shadow said. "He's not that stupid you know."

"True." I said "That's why it's not for him Shadow. I'm not going to use it on him this time. I'm not that stupid either. I know what I'm going to do with it Shadow don't worry."

"I'm worried and if you aren't going to kill him then what do you need it for?" He asked.

"You'll find out what my plan is tomorrow." I asked. "I'm confident in my plans Shadow. Trust me. I feel as if it will work just hope nothing goes wrong."

I left the house and when to a field nearby that was also protected with the spell that was in place over Hootaru's secret home in the forest to keep the evil away from it. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I started to feel spirits of people around in the Plains. I felt Trent far away but I knew he would hear my voice. I began singing a beautiful song. We had called it our song. When we went to our first High School dance, Junior Prom, it was with this theme, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

"Every night in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance,  
and spaces between us,  
you have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
My heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time.  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're one.  
Love was when I loved you.  
One true time I hold to.  
In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on."

Trent could see me. I knew he could though I wasn't solid to him. I looked like I was no more than a spirit to him. Though it was only a spirit and not solid it was there visible to him because it was my soul he could see. It was something I could do with my power. Send my soul to be seen by anyone who needed to see it when I couldn't reach them any other way. I reached out toward him and changed our song just a little knowing he'd understand what I want him to know. There are some kinds of love that won't ever go away and can break any bonds of even the bonds of death. This was to help Trent know that my love was going to keep him alive until I got to him as I knew I would find him now.

"I'm here, there's nothing to fear.  
And we know that our hearts will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And our hearts will go on and on."

Hootaru touched my shoulders when I finally was done singing the song and had my soul return to my body.

"You know he'll be okay Seriana." She whispered "You know that as much as I do. Don't give up your hope yet Child. Keep your great faith strong Seriana."

"Some of my people still say somewhere down the line I lost my faith." I whispered quietly. "I can't help but sometimes wonder if they are right. What if I really did lose my faith and never really got it back?"

"But no Child, you never truly did lose it fully. I know you didn't and you should know that as well. Each time you almost lost it we would help you remember who you were and find it once more." She whispered back. "Now you must keep going strong. Don't lose your faith now because I believe you will need it tomorrow."

I turned and hugged her. She held me close like a true mother would. When she found me in the Plains she was older than me by only six months. I didn't think much of it but it was important. She soon became like a mother to me and that meant a lot sense I had never known my real mother who had died in child birth. When we had died she cut her hair which to the Elves was a sign of mourning. She now began to be our adoptive mother once again. She was our mentor and someone we could always turn to her for advice or comfort. She always knew how we felt even if we didn't tell her how we truly felt inside our hearts, a rare gift. She always understood us even if we didn't understand ourselves.

"Everyone point at The Top Stupidity Mark!" Everyone pointed at Karjiko without waiting who was singing Barbie Girl of all songs in his colorful and collective archive of theme songs. He was always acting insane though the rest of us were serious. "Congratulations you won the award for being the stupidest and most insane creature on the planet."

"Thank you very much," Karjiko bowed and then continued to sing his songs.

Suddenly I thought I saw Zerona standing ahead in front of us and I stopped and tensed. I saw no one was there. "I'm starting to get really paranoid with how close we are getting to the Ninth Plain. I thought I saw Zerona standing in front of us not more than a minute ago."

"It could be worse, a lot worse. Remember last winter when..." Tara stopped at the sight of my face. Tears filled my eyes. "Oh Seriana I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's not that I just...I just felt Trent. He's just so scared Tara and there is nothing I can do to comfort him right now." I said and put my face in my hands and cried, "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let my Human form marry him before he knew of all this. He wouldn't be in so much danger if I hadn't done this to him. I should have told him of the danger before I married him so I could have prepared him for what he was going to face if we were married. I should have told him everything before I agreed to marry him. I should have warned him before this happened."

"Don't worry Seriana." Tara encircled me in her arms in a sisterly way and let me cry. "It's almost time to get to the Ninth Plain Seriana and you must stay strong my dear Sister. Showing weakness in face of the evil is not a good thing." She reminded me. "The evil thrive on fear and weakness. It is something they want to see in our eyes and feel in our hearts that is why we must hide it from them so they can't use it against us."

"I'm trying to stay strong. I really am trying to but it's so hard sometimes." I said taking a deep breath. "Though having you here by my side really helps me Tara. I'm glad I agreed to let you come along with me to save Trent. I don't think I would have made it this far without you

* * *

I moved to the next out cropping of rocks and waved for Tara to join me when I saw it was really safe for her to come to me. The Ninth Plain was a dangerous place for us. This was the one place I hated above all others. I tried not to show how truly scared I really was. I looked at the mountain top that was our destination. No one had seen us yet.

"Can we make it up there without getting seen and killed?" Tara said following my gaze.

"If we do it will be a major miracle." I sighed. "If we get out of here without getting caught I'll be very surprised."

"We both will make it." Tara grinned at me. "If we don't survive then we will just be reborn in the mortal world again."

"Let's pretend that's not an option unless we have no other choice." I said rolling my eyes.

I moved to the next outcropping. We finally made it to the mountain and began our accent. I will never forget how tired we were as we came closer to the top.

"Remind you of when... the Enchantments took us into ...the Realm's of Time?" Tara said between gasps.

I nodded gasping for breath unable to speak.

The Realm's of Time was a place that drains you of all power and strength until it kills you. It connected most worlds to each other through portals but it was dangerous to live in between worlds so no one ever lived there. Like the Spirit Realm it was the only other place known to be connected to all worlds. The world destroyed itself by creating portals even when they were warned of the danger of too many portals the Anubi themselves. Sense they didn't listen it destroyed them and their world was left desolate and dead.

We didn't speak again until we reached the mountain top. There we saw a grove of trees. We could see beyond that. We entered the grove and after we did we felt our power and strength returning.

"I guess that this mountain is protected by a very powerful spell must likely cast by the Anubi." I said quietly referring to the rulers of the Spirit Realm which we had met a few of them.

We moved silently until Shadow caught the scent of Despair and his pack up ahead in the trees waiting for us to come. We moved together silently so not to alert them to our presence though O knew Despair could feel me coming. I was near the front with ten-year-old Ruben close to my side in case he needed to protect me. We soon entered a small opening and the Werewolves were there circling a pit I knew Trent was imprisoned in. Despair got up from where he sat and moved towards us. I shivered at the sight of him. Tara touched my arm as if to say I'm here. Shadow growled beside me with Ruben the only thing between Despair and me. Despair now stood in my way to Trent.

"Despair let him go." I said. Luckily my voice didn't quiver like I was worried about. Hopefully my fear didn't show in my eyes.

"Seriana I was hoping you would come to me." He ignored my request and some of the other werewolves came in behind him and only one stood at his side staring at me with hateful eyes.

Hate was her name and Despair's temporary mate at the time. I ignored her look but stared right into Despair's eyes.

"I don't think he's going to give in to your demands Seriana." Shadow said quietly. "Better think of something else."

"I know." I muttered

"Seriana I was surprised you found your way up the mountain when it is protected much like the Realms of Time. It brings us to close to the Spirit Realm though there is no portal yet it could easily become a portal. No matter, I would like you to choose Seriana."

"Choose what? My freedom or Trent's! Your impossible you idiot." I noticed he was closer then I liked and took a step back and that was when Hate made her move. In one swift movement she lunged forward grabbing Ruben by the scruff of the neck. He yelped but it was too late. She threw him toward the pit but he didn't land in it like they had wanted but he couldn't get back to me. Despair's pack was in his way.

"Despair let him go!" I shouted scared for Ruben's life. Shadow loved that little cub like he was his own. Though he wasn't truly related to Shadow by blood. Shadow still treated him like a little brother. Now Shadow was growling at Despair in anger.

"Choose Seriana choose. That boy or that Human, are your choices unless you will give yourself up for both of them." I gulped.

"I can't choose between two people who I love." I said it quietly hating how Ruben had been dragged into play which happened more often then I liked to admit but I could use that to my advantage in my plan.

"Choose which one you want more. Serine, choose." He sneered.

"You know there is a fourth choose you seemed to have over looked." I said and pulled out my dagger.

"What are you doing?" Despair asked oblivious to the fact I was hiding a smirk.

"I can't choose between them so I won't." I held the dagger over my heart.

"Seriana stop don't do it!" Despair shouted realizing what I was doing.

"Oh you've really done it now. You've made her go crazy." Shadow taunted Despair.

"Shut up you worthless toad." Despair growled.

"You are a worthless toad too if I am." He smirked.

"Seriana." He spoke to me panicked. "Don't kill yourself. That is last thing I want you to do."

"Why not? I have a choice don't I and I can't choose because either way you'll still have some control over me no matter what I choose. This is the only way to end this. To end this once and for all is to end my own life." My mind was racing but one thought overpowered all others.

"I let them both go but you mustn't do that." He said.

I lowered the dagger.

"Both of them you say?" I was hoping he wouldn't back out of his word.

"Yes but you mustn't kill yourself." Despair said.

I sighed and nodded.

With that they walked away from the pit. Shadow ran to it and jumped in. I hurried over and looked over the edge, Shadow in Human form now knelt down next to Trent who lay unmoving in the bottom of the pit. Shadow checked his pulse to be sure he was just sleeping.

"Seriana don't worry he's alive," Shadow said, "Just sleeping."

"For your information he's only drugged." Despair said standing thirty feet from the pit but could hear our conversation with his Werewolf hearing.

I felt Ruben move next to me. I gathered the small Werewolf in my arms grateful he was safe as well.

"I'm sorry that they had to use you against me Ruben." I whispered to him.

"I'm all right Seri." He said to me quietly.

Shadow picked Trent up and it took little time and movement that was not comfortable to watch but Shadow was able to climb out with Trent.

Finally Trent was safe and I was still free which in itself was a miracle.

Despair was a heartless Werewolf. This is complicated, very complicated and hard to explain. Unless you add in two words Shadow and Stealth. All three of the Werewolves are the same person. This weird division happened when Shadow actually went into the Land of the Dead and brought back his older adopted brother, Wolf. When he left the Land of the Dead his soul was divided into three separate beings. Stealth disappeared and was never heard from again for many years until just recently. Shadow and Despair stuck together until Shadow met Hootaru and fell in love. Shadow had half of a heart so he had to try and develop his feelings. After he met Hootaru he learned to truly feel. Despair jealous because Shadow could feel and finding Hootaru in his way of leading the Werewolf pack someday when Shadow died Despair tried to kill her. Shadow banished him and his pack split into two separate packs. One stayed loyal to Shadow the other followed Despair. Sense Despair was heartless he couldn't feel so he feed off the emotions of members of his pack including me. I was a member of his pack against my will. When I was made a member of his pack I was unconscious. The only way I would be saved is if I had resisted which is kind of hard when you're basically incoherent. Despair now knew he could control me once every year and the one thing that could prevent that was I had to bite him. Anyway sense I was a member of his pack he could feel what I felt. He felt a feeling he had never felt before when he feed off of my feelings for the first time. He felt love and that was the number one feeling he liked. He feed off of it every time I turned around. Soon he fell in love with me by feeding off of my emotions but I knew he couldn't feel unless he had a heart and it was known that he was heartless. Sense he loved me because he felt it when he feed off of my emotions. So in reality he didn't love me he thought he did because he felt my feelings.

We all stood and turned to leave. One of us was carrying Trent. I had Ruben in my arms clutched to my chest. I loved that little ten year old cub more than any of the other Werewolves. He had been there for me in the lowest possible times when no one else was there to comfort me. He never left my side.

"Seriana don't you ever do that again." Despair said behind me.

"Do what?" I turned to him putting Ruben down who immediately put himself between me and Despair again.

"Kill yourself." He said.

I rolled my eyes and actually smiled. "You really fell for that act."

"What?"

Tara actually started to laugh she realized I had been acting.

"I don't have the strength to do that." My smiled widened. "I only had one thought the whole time I was doing that was: I can't do this."

Despair's jaw dropped. He suddenly got angry realizing I had tricked him and attacked. Thank you for good luck. Shadow was able to transform and met him in a furious battle of strength. Both Werewolves were evenly matched sense they are the same person except for one small difference. Shadow merged with Stealth when he had reappeared. So too bad for Despair that Shadow has the strength of two Werewolves on his side.

"Run Seriana run!" He shouted to me and I immediately obeyed. If Despair caught me I would mostly likely be in for a lot of trouble for tricking him. Not that is mattered I'd been through worse unfortunately. I attracted the evil like a magnet, mostly the men. Lucky me! Why did I always have to have sarcastic comments come to my mind at the most opportune moments? Mostly when I'm running for my life which happened a lot more then we like.

I ran half way down the mountain and turned. The rest of our group but Shadow who was possibly still fighting Despair was right behind me. The other Werewolves had transformed. Right behind them was Despair's pack. We kept running trying to get away. So much for coming into the Evil Plain quietly, we were going to leave with a bang.

Ruben ran faithfully at my side. I hated that accursed mountain and how it started to drain my strength.

Suddenly Hootaru did something only she could do. "Anubi release this mountain and allow us passage." She shouted to the sky knowing the Anubi would hear her, as their only creation and beloved Child in our world she was listened to. They loved their child more than anyone else and protected her as well.

I felt my strength return as we hurried to the best of our ability down the mountain.

"Oh great," I said as we ran as hard and as fast as we could Shadow's pack was doing well at keeping the other Werewolves back away from us.

Suddenly I skidded to a stop and Tara ran into me. We both fell to the ground. Tara looked to see what had made me stop so suddenly.

Victor stood in our way. He was a Vampire, one of the first Vampires ever created. He also was one of the strongest.

We both scrambled to our feet. Then I had an idea.

"Duck!" I shouted. Victor looked at me weird like I was crazy and we all ducked.

Despair's pack flew over our heads and ran into Victor or each other.

Then we kept running knowing everyone of the Ninth Plain had seen us. Great we quietly entered and left with a bang, Joy of joys. We finally got back to the Seventh Plain but didn't stop we kept running until we knew we were all safe. Then we had to wait for Shadow who soon joined us.

"You did a very good job with Victor and Despair's pack back there. Half of them are still unconscious. What did you do?" He asked us.

Tara laughed and said. "We ducked."

He also laughed. "Well done girls besides no one of them would have thought you could do that."

Then we all turned to Hootaru who knelt next to Trent who was still unconscious in his drugged state.

She smiled. "He's okay Seriana. Just needs to rest and will be as good as new in no time."

* * *

I don't know how we got to Hootaru's house without getting attacked or much less killed. Why hadn't any of the evil followed us? We had been tense but Hootaru's house was very well hidden. It was almost invisible to the naked eye besides all the spells that had been placed to protect it. We had stayed here many times in our past life and knew that it was the safest place we could be. We finally relaxed.

We placed Trent in a bedroom and let him sleep off the rest of the drugs he had been given. I checked on him regularly.

That night we were sitting together and Hootaru was singing the cubs to sleep in front of the small fire in her fireplace. Her beautiful voice could calm the most troubled soul.

"Windows and doors open and close,  
Keeping out and letting in.  
The Dark and the Light,  
The wrong and the right,  
I decide was enters in.  
Things that choose determine if I lose,  
All the Light that's within my holy house.

Shadowy voice speaks at my door,  
with many dark things to say.  
What should I do?  
The Light inside tells me I should turn away.  
A temple of Light,  
with window's clean and bright,  
Lights the soul that's within my holy house.

Mine is a house of holiness.  
Up to me to keep it clean.  
My own temple full of love and hope,  
Where the Light stays with me.

I begin to see souls in need,  
knocking so gently,  
Hearts to heal.  
Should I let them in to my life?  
Is there room inside for love,  
for love?

Seeking to help,  
seeking to care,  
making a welcome place.  
With each kind step love fills the room,  
Granting the Trinity's grace,  
a temple of Light.  
With windows clean and bright,  
that Lights the soul that's with in my holy house.

Mine is a house of holiness.  
Up to me to keep it clean,  
My own temple full of love and hope,  
where their Light stays with me.

Mine is a house of holiness.  
Up to me to keep it clean,  
My own temple full of love and hope,  
where their Light stays with me,  
where my Light stay with me."

After the cubs fell asleep and we all went to bed. I woke in the morning and went to check on Trent who was still sound asleep. I was a little worried but trusted Hootaru who kept telling me he would be all right and awaken soon.

That evening I went out to the field by Hootaru's house and started to sing and dance to relief my stress. It was my form of meditation. Meditation was good for my body and soul. It kept me from going insane. All the Trinity did it in different ways. Mortal or immortal it didn't matter; I began to sing one of my favorite songs from the mortal world. My Immortal by Evanescence but I changed it a bit as I sang to fit me and my life.

"I'm so tired of being there,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if they had to leave,  
I wish that they would just plead.  
'Cause their presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When they cried I'd wipe away all of their tears.  
When they scream I'd fight away all of their fears.  
And I held their hands through all of these years.  
But they still hold all of me.

They used to captivate me by your resonating love.  
Now I'm bound by the life they left behind.  
Their faces haunt my once pleasant dreams.  
Their voices chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When they cried I'd wipe away all of their tears.  
When you scream I'd fight away all of their fears.  
And I held their hands through all of these years.  
But they still hold all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that it was right.  
But though they're still with me,  
I've been alone, all alone.

When they cried I'd wipe away all of their tears.  
When they scream I'd fight away all of their fears.  
And I held their hands through all of these years.  
But they still hold all of me."

I kept dancing all day. That night Trent still slept and I felt as if tomorrow he would awake. Then I'd have to tell him everything after this was all over.

* * *

I was meditating again and was feeling so much better than I had in quite a while. Then I saw Trent enter the field out of the corner of my eye. Trent had woken up but he looked terrified because he had no idea where he was. I turned to him and walked slowly and cautiously toward him. He looked like he was prepared to run from me.

"Trent you don't have to be afraid of us." I held my hand out to him. "I know your wife Danielle. She is of great promise."

"You know Danni? Where is she? Is she all right?" He suddenly asked probably wondering if Despair had gotten to her/me. He ignored my hand so I lowered it slowly.

"She's fine, she's just fine." I said it slowly and quietly. I felt a little guilty lying. Luckily he couldn't tell. One more lie couldn't hurt. "Danni sent us here to find you Trent and make sure you were all right and we promised to bring you back home to her."

"She sent you to find me? How could she send you? I've never seen you before."

"She is connected to me through her spirit." That was true. She was me and I was her so there was no way it couldn't be true we were one.

"Where am I?" He asked

"You are in the Fourth Plain, the Plain of the Elves."

"Elves, all I remember are those wolves. There are Elves?"

"Those wolves are actually Werewolves. The Werewolves who took you can't get to you here. It is protected by very powerful magic. The Werewolves who took you are separate from the ones who are here. There is one pack here."

"There are Werewolves here too?"

"Yes, but this pack I am with is really good. Even if some of they are of Darkness it doesn't make them evil. Their Alpha is of Darkness but is a good man. It doesn't matter if you are of Darkness or not it matters what you feel in your heart and soul." I quickly explained. "There are two kind of Darkness. Good Darkness and evil Darkness the same goes for Light."

Almost on cue Shadow ran into the clearing. I tackled Trent seeing his horrified expression.

"Shadow, did you have to scare him?" I shouted.

Shadow quickly transformed to his Human form which was less intimidating. No less Dark though.

"Why did you tackle me?" Trent asked.

"You were about to run away." I stood. "Shadow can be a little scary in his wolf form."

"Sorry." He said as I helped him up.

"No need to apologize." I said. "It's a natural reaction, especially after what you've been through. I did the same when I first met him in his wolf form. Don't fear us, you are safe here. Tomorrow we will help you return home to Danni." I didn't feel as if it was the right time to tell him at least not yet.

fear us, you are safe here. Tomorrow we will help you return home to Danni." I didn't feel as if it was the right time to tell him yet.


	9. Explanation

**I also used a song called Sleep and another called One Who Understands both by the Nashville Tribute Band. Last but not least High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup once more except this time it's the whole song not just a part of it like last time. **

Trent sat down in a chair by the table we had used to set out case files sense the case had run cold no one cared much about it anymore. They all thought the bomber had died in the last explosion. Jami was probably livid that we had spoiled her little plan and sulking about it and we all hoped that she would leave us alone in the mean time. We had Alex and Trent back and we were all safe again. I whispered to Tara that I'd be back soon. She was going to stay with Trent as I went to break the connection Jami had created between Ashley and Alex. They would still have their normal connection as brother and sister but the new connection that Jami had created so they would feel all the pain the other one felt would be destroyed. Then I'd have to come back here in my Human form and see Trent. He wanted to see me and I could tell.

I nearly ran to the hospital and changed back into Danni's form. I entered the hospital and flashed my ID to a nurse and asked to see Ashley and Alex because Hotch had put them into a secret room to keep them safe. As I entered the room everyone looked up. Hotch opened his mouth to say something but Ashley beat him to it.

"Welcome back, Danni or should I say Seriana." She whispered. I was glad she was awake. "I heard you had to rescue Trent for Despair. I'm glad you are all right. I was worried that you wouldn't get out of the Ninth Plain sense it's your enemies lands and not yours."

Alex looked at me. "Thanks Seriana for saving me." He said after I shut the door. "I wouldn't have made it much longer if you hadn't come for me. I thought I was going to die there. I was about to lose hope but you finally came to get me."

Then I pulled the blinds over the observation windows not speaking.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked. "You're not talking and you're acting all weird so suddenly. It's not normal for you"

"I have nothing much to say other then what I'm here to do. I'm going to break there connection that Jami created between Ashley and Alex." I smiled and transformed to Seriana so I could use my magic to do it.

This time the team's jaws dropped to the floor. They had seen me as Seriana but they hadn't realized who I was until now. They had never seen me transform until that moment. It was not unusual to watch in my opinion.

I sat in a chair between their beds and they each took one of my hands as I offered one to them. "This may hurt a little bit. If it does hurt more then I think it will then I'm sorry but it must be done to protect you both." I said.

"Sing to us Seriana." Ashley said before I closed my eyes. "If you sing it will not be as bad."

I looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "You probably haven't gotten one of those memories back yet. Anyway I remember when people were dying after a major battle you would sing and many heard your voice and they would feel better and feel no pain as they passed onto the Spirit Realm. The injured that couldn't be saved where the ones you sang too. Only two people in our world have that ability, you and Hootaru."

I nodded "I will sing for you then." Then I closed my eyes and began to sing softly. As I studied their connection and found the one I was looking for.

"Greater love hath no one than this,  
That they lay down their life for their friends,  
The way that she holds our broken hearts together with her hands.  
We hope we were right there for her the way that she's right here for us.  
With every step that we take and every breath we breathe.

She was with us as we walked off,  
the front porch of her house,  
wondering if we'd ever see it again.  
Beneath a frozen sky one evening,  
on the great river,  
as we prayed the water wasn't too cold.  
She was with me when my lover,  
Signed up for a rescue mission,  
And he marched off with five hundred men.  
When we think no one could know.  
We know there is one who understands.

It's so much more than the wounds in our hearts,  
more than the holes in our souls,  
more than the blood that we've spilled,  
more the tears we've shed each night.

She was with us in the wagon,  
with the oxen dragging us over every rock and ravine.  
My baby's fever wasn't breaking,  
little body shaking,  
so helpless we wanted to scream.  
She was with us on the cold ground.  
Where we had just fallen down,  
beside the holes where they had buried us alive.  
When we think no one could know.  
We know there is one who understands.

Angel, the world was on our shoulders.  
For every drop of pain that felt in our place.  
We're forever thankful.

She was with us in the canyon.  
As I first laid eyes on,  
the lands we were chosen to rule over.  
When we think no one could know,  
when no one else could know.  
When I think no one could know.  
I remember one who understands."

The connection was strong and I was having a hard time destroying it. I had to sing one more time.

"I can't feel my hands.  
I can't feel my feet.  
I'd look down on them but I'm afraid what I might see.  
I see my frozen skin,  
in the pale moonlight.  
I gently draw each breath holding on for dear life.

If I'm dying I won't be crying.  
And I'm okay if today is my last.  
I close my eyes and sleep.

I dream my life in frames.  
Colors clear as the stream.  
The things I want to say.  
My frosted lips just won't speak.

If I'm dying I won't be crying.  
And I'm okay if today is my last.  
I close my eyes and sleep.

I want to surrender.  
Then I feel hands like silk.  
Resting on my on my head.  
I hear a soft gentle voice that warms my soul.  
I feel tears well up running from my eyes,  
as the command to arise comes in the name of Light.

And I'm not dying I can't help crying.  
As others pray that today won't be my last.  
I close my eyes and sleep."

I opened my eyes remembering the times Hootaru had saved my life. Tears filled them knowing that I was okay. I had broken and destroyed the connection Jami had created between Ashley and Alex and they were free.

"Thank you Seriana." Ashley said. "We felt a little pain but your voice made it bearable enough and it was worth it. The connection is broken for now I'm sure of it. I felt it break apart when you finally won over it."

"You're welcome Ashley. It's the least I could do as a thank you for destroying the Traid's Creator." I turned to Hotch. "You were going to say something to me when I walked in but you didn't. What was it?"

"I was going to fire you on the spot but I'm reconsidering that right now. Do you know where Mandy and Trent are?"

"At the station, oh and Mandy is Tara and we had to leave, go to the Seven Plains, travel to the Ninth Plain beyond the Seven Plains, and rescue Trent from the Werewolves. He's waiting for Danni to come see him."

"What you didn't tell him who you are?" Morgan said. "He has a right to know the truth about you."

"I couldn't tell him. Not yet anyway." I sighed. "It's pretty complicated."

"How complicated can it get." Morgan said.

"Didn't you hear the first song I sang?" I asked

"Yeah we all did what does that have to do with this." He said.

"Morgan," Emily said "she sang 'She was with me when my _lover._'"

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. You're married and you have a lover on the side." Morgan said not understanding. "That is so...

"Morgan, Seriana is in love with Forest, an Elf that cared for her glass forest in the Elvin kingdom but Danni is married to Trent." Ashley shouted at him.

"What?" He said pacing in front of the beds "I don't get it at all."

"Morgan I'm two totally different people in the same body." I groaned "Only a few similarities show. Like Seriana never wears shoes and Danni wears them only when she has too. Also they both love little kids. Simple things like that show through when I'm in one form or the other."

"You are two people in one body that makes no sense to me?" Morgan finally decided to shut up

"I know it's complicated, very complicated." I said groaning.

"And Trent doesn't know any of this?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet but I can't keep this from him forever but for a while longer." I said "I don't think he'd understand why I didn't tell him before we were married. Now the danger is building for him. Sense the Werewolves took him I knew then I'd have to tell him when we got him back."

"He'd probably be like Morgan is right now." Ashley said closing her eyes to rest. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep Ashley, you too Alex. Both of you will need your sleep. Anyway I'm going to transform and go see Trent but no one mention a word of who I am to him okay. I am going to tell him just not tell we get back home." I sighed this was going to be a long hard process but I couldn't hide it from him forever now that our enemies started to attack Human people we were close to I had to tell him everything.

Mandy and I waited until everyone was asleep on the plane so there would be no distractions then turned to explain to the team what had happened during our time away and why we were the way we were and who we were.

"We both have for years now thought we weren't really human." Mandy said. "Even when we were little children we always felt like we were something more about us then we could see. Something was always different about us almost supernatural and we had to find out what it was but we had no clues. Then out of the blue one time, when we let our imaginations run wild, which we did a lot because we couldn't stand the real world, we would hear voices. Voices calling us different names and saying things that didn't make a lot of sense at first because we would only hear little things they would say and sometimes we couldn't hear them at all. After a while we could always hear those voices and speak to them and they spoke back to us. Then we started to see them. After time they were able to give we got back memories we had before we were killed in our first lives. They discovered who Creator and Destroyer were, though those two didn't believe for some time."

"I first heard Krane the second born prince of the fairies. I dismissed him as a guardian only two months ago." I said "I was in Choir at school my freshmen year when he found me. It was weird I've always thought he had to find me in my choir class. I was writing a story when I first heard his voice talking to me. The second voice I heard was Garo, his younger brother's voice. Then I heard Hootaru and the others that were speaking to Tara. Finally I was able to hear them all without concentrating. It took a while for my sight to return to me. Now I can really see, hear, and feel them. I am not human at all. Neither of us are human."

"What are you then?" Hotch was curious. "If you aren't human then what are you?"

"I was born with the blood of all races," I explained. "It's part of the riddle of my being. Not very many that have blood of all races survive for very long. There are only two known in existence, Hootaru and I. It's not as cool as it sounds; it's both a blessing and a curse."

Mandy spoke. "I have Elvin blood but I traded my Sorceress blood for the blood of the Cat Tribe thinking it would be more valuable and hating having dark blood. I have another form in my Trinity form I can transform into a Mountain Lion. Like a Werewolf except it's a Were-cat. Unfortunately my twin sister did the same thing I did. Keeping me and her evenly matched in the end."

"Wasn't your dad mad about that?" I asked. "You never told me if he was."

"At first he was but he finally guessed we had made the choice and had to suffer the consequences of our choice. It was during a difficult time. We had just found out about Rid's fascination with women, that he had tried to kill Sage again and the Sage had to banish him to protect Hootaru. That's why he was upset at the time. Then we lost Lola my sister because she and Rid and made a pact to stay together even if it meant leaving me and Sage behind. Then he found out about Rid's fascination with women and knew what had happened it was for the best. We never predicted that they would turn against us and try and kill us. Well Sage was killed by his twin and I was fatally wounded by mine."

"What?" Hotch's eyes were bulging with this new information he was trying to digest it all.

I pulled out my note book and opened it to the list page they had found. "This is an old list that you found." I flipped through the pages. "If you would have looked farther you would have found this new list." I handed him the new list.

There were the ones they knew were there but there were new ones like:

Lellowyn- Tara's twin- Brown hair

Rindalorn- Sage's twin- Auburn hair

"You don't have the eye color written down here anymore." Morgan pointed out.

"Well eye color is naturally red when they are turned to evil." I said taking the list back and adding a few names. "Trust me it's not that hard to know who is evil or not but we only have one tiny problem that hasn't helped matters. There is a new weapon they have called the control. It's a potion that controls people and turns them evil."

"And you know all this because?" Hotch asked.

Mandy and I both turned to look at Zacks who was fast asleep behind us.

"I wonder if he has nightmares about it." I said. "I know Eternity does. I've had to wake her from a few of them."

"He does many times." Mandy said and turned back to the team. "My lover, Zacks, was a test when they were starting to use the control. He was under it for so long. He tried to kill himself and multiple times to keep himself from hurting us. You name it he tried it."

"Drowning?" Reid said.

"Thirty two times," Mandy and I said in unison. "He even tied rocks to his feet to make sure he wouldn't float."

I let out a sudden gasp of surprise.

"What?" Mandy asked

I pointed at my lap. She looked then laughed.

"I have eight werewolf cubs in my lap." I told the team so they would know. "They just jumped onto me and it startled me. I thought they were sleeping."

"Who do the cubs belong to?"

"Shadow and Hootaru," I smiled "The oldest two are Shindo and Owendes, who are five years old. There others, six of them to be exact, and they are only six months, Spirit, Fang, Peace, Dream, Jarren, and little Heaven. Werewolves grow very fast in intelligence so all the cubs can walk and talk though they are only six months old. Right now they are mostly tired so they are probably going to sleep in my lap."

Mandy took a couple and smiled. "We are used to these kinds of things happening on a daily basis. It happens to us all the time now. We have gotten so use to it that most things don't surprise us anymore. Except when we aren't paying attention to what is happening around us."

I yawned. "I'm going to take a nap also, Coming Tara?" I asked as I picked up the cubs and carried them to a place on the plane that was empty that could hold two people.

She nodded and we went and lay down to sleep as well with the cubs curled up between us. Hotch closed his eyes and when he opened them he could see the little cubs curling up against the sides of the two girl he thought he knew. Now he knew he really didn't know as well as he though he did.

"How do I tell Trent about the Plains and Trinity without confusing him about everything?" I whispered to Mandy as we felt the bumps as we landed in our home town finally back from our first case.

She shrugged. "You'll probably think of something. I'm sure you can do it Danni because you told me and the others about all this sense you were the first one to discover it. You always do it well when you tell people these kinds of things. He'll probably understand if you start slow and tell him a few things at a time. If he doesn't understand or take this well then just back off, give him a little time and space and he will come around. Men always do after some time. This will come as quite a shock to him though so you better start really slow in telling him about the secret."

"Hey!" Kyle said "Now we can do our theme song sense we didn't get to finish it before the case! Please, I've been waiting all this time to do it again! Pretty please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Do you want me to beg like a dog I will." Then he started to make whining dog like noises too.

"Stop begging like that Kyle because it's annoying. You're not a dog." I said "Of course we'll do the theme song."

"Okay Kyle calm down!" Mandy got everything ready to do our theme song as HSR's.

"Okay, go!" Jessie said and the music started playing.

"Four years you think for sure.  
That's all you've got to endure.  
All the total dicks,  
all the stuck up chicks,  
so superficial, so immature,  
Then when you graduate,  
you take a look around and you say Hey Wait!  
This is the same as where I just came from.  
I thought it was over.  
Aw that's just great."

The team watched us dance and sing to our theme song. No one else who was around was paying enough attention to enjoy our performance in the parking lot unlike the time we did it in High School when everyone saw us on stage acting like idiots. Insanity is a form brilliance though.

"The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys.  
Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess.  
And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.  
High school never ends!

Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
Hey!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.

Check out the popular kids.  
You'll never guess what Jessica did.  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight.  
And the only thing that matters,  
is climbing up that social ladder.  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive,  
doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five.

Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen.  
Bill Gates, captain of the chess team.  
Jack Black, the clown.  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback.  
I've seen it all before.  
I want my money back.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs?  
Who's throwing up before they digest?  
And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
And you're still listening to the same you did back then.  
High school never ends!

Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
Hey!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys.  
Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess.  
And I still don't have the right look.  
And I still have the same great friends.  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then.  
High school never ends!

Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
High school never ends!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
High school never ends!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
And here we go again!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.

"High School Rejects rock on yeah!" We ended the theme song laughing.

"That is so true if you think about it." Gideon said.

"Okay we will all see you all later." Hotch said and gave me a look saying 'You better tell him who you are or I will Danielle.'

"Trent let's stop some where to eat okay. We really need to talk. It's very important" I said as we walked to our car that was sitting in the parking lot still decorated from the wedding.

He nodded and opened my door for me.

Hotch got in his car and was sure he saw someone waving from beside Mandy's car but when he blinked the figure was gone again. He was starting to receive the Sight and it was only the beginning of it. In time they wouldn't disappear when he blinked. He also knew now that things aren't always as they look. You must look outside the box to see truth of your world. This world was hard to understand and see but we had learned to see it and he could too.

The End

**For more check out book three Ice Breakers is now up!**


End file.
